Gilding the Lily
by floro13
Summary: There are a thousand reasons Lily can never and will never go out with James Potter: death, betrayal, love, misunderstanding, marauding, stupidity and damn it all, her own pride! Chapter 9 up.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, I have been a bit naughty for three reasons…**

**Number 1- I neglected to update my last story for over 6 months! If that's not a listed crime, it most certainly should be.**

**Number 2- Having realised the above, I reread my story and realised there were certain bits that I didn't like (a lot that I did though), some bits which I thought needed changing and then realised I had no idea where the story was going. So I deleted it, have renamed it (coz the last title sucked a bit!) edited it and (gasp….!) PLANNED it! Lets hope that now it will survive my purging gaze (as technically this is big fic mark 3).**

**Number 3- I have another LJ fic up at the moment ('Lily') but for reasons crucial to the plot, Sirius has not (as yet) made his entrance and won't do so for another few chapters. And I LOVE SIRIUS! Not just coz he's absolutely gorgeous and scrummy in the book (and whatever anyone says, Johnny Depp IS Sirius), but he is soooo much fun to write! So this gives me a chance to let out my frustration of having written no Sirius in months!**

**As many people know, my updates are sporadic but as I have done a lot of work on this already I may be able to do some regular updates, at least in the beginning. It also enables me to incorporate bits we learnt in HBP into this story (e.g. in the last one, Lily hated potions- a fact we now know to be complete crappola quite honestly!).**

**So I really really hope you like this story- as always I am completely open to all kinds of constructive criticism… it's the only way we get better isn't it?**

**Mountains worth of chocolate for those who work out the function of that little button that says 'review' on it!**

**Lol r xxx**

**Disclaimer- If I can't have all of Harry Potter, can I just have Sirius? Please?**

Greyback smelled blood. Fresh at that. He had already eaten twice that night, but five year old child? Now that was a delicacy he wasn't going to pass up…

The small boy stood alone outside a dense clump of trees. The swings of the park were swaying eerily in the cool breeze. The boy didn't cry, but stood stock still, eyes trying desperately to find someone he knew in the rapidly gathering gloom. But there was noone. He called out for his mother but there was no reply.

The child's piercing blue eyes shone in the twilight as they filled with tears. The game of hide-and-seek had clearly ended ages ago and no one had found him. The other children didn't like him much anyway- strange things happened around him and they generally avoided him if they could.

He didn't like the park- the older children had told him stories of a monster that lived in the bushes that ate children if they stayed out after dark. He didn't necessarily believe everything they told him- he was quite a cautious child, but he didn't like the idea of going in there anyway.

A small rustle behind him made him jump. He turned around but couldn't find the source of the noise.

'Mummy?' he called out. No reply. He took a cautious step forwards, trying to see past the trees.

'Hello?' he said again. A stronger gust of wind blew around him, threatening to unbalance him. Then, a patch of light lit the trees- the moon appeared from behind the clouds; a bright silver orb that the child looked at for a few seconds before turning back to the trees. The patch of moonlight had illuminated to pinpricks of light from within the dark. Then a growl…

**12 years on…**

'Ow. Prongs that was my foot.'

'It's not my fault they're so big.'

'It's not my fault that the only place you're not as clumsy as Evans is on a broomstick.'

'Lily isn't clumsy.'

'Oh no, she just spilt multicoloured ink all over my transfiguration essay as a joke.'

'Yeah, that's right.'

'She didn't do it on purpose.'

'Actually, she did. She said it was to pay you back for trying to assault her when she was doing her prefect duties.'

'I did not.'

'Yes you did, I was with you.'

'Oh yeah.'

'You deserved more.'

'What? Of Lily or the ink on my essay?'

'Which do you think?'

'Oh, Lily… ow fuck Prongs, that was my foot!'

James grinned. That one _had_ been on purpose.

'Aww, is little Jamesie getting jealous of my irresistible good looks?'

'Oh yeah, so jealous. Especially after she cursed your nose off when you tried to assault her.'

Sirius winced. That had bloody hurt. Why had he chosen the brightest witch in the school to pick on? Why?

'Coz you're an idiot.'

'Damn it Prongs, were you legili-thinging me again?'

'Now what would make you think that?'

'Coz you just read my mind.'

'Bit of a give-away huh?'

'Only a little.'

'There goes Peter.' The two boys stood stock still under James' invisibility cloak as they stopped walking two hundred yards from the Whomping Willow. They had told Peter to go on ahead as usual so he could freeze the tree. They watched it for a second, looking, for all its evils, like a regular tree.

'You know considering it was only planted six years ago, it's grown a bloody lot,' said Sirius.

'Bet Hagrid's been giving it a bit of help though,' grinned James. They both knew full well that Hagrid was doing all he could to make the willow more vicious than it already was, for reasons known only to Hagrid. However, over the past 6 years, James, Sirius and Peter had sustained, between them, 3 broken arms, 5 broken noses, 2 cases of whiplash, 1 broken leg and 26 visible scars just from trying to get as close to the tree as possible. Of course, when they had found out how to become animagi, they hadn't sustained any injuries at all, but poor Davy Gudgeon…

'Thanks Wormtail,' whispered James to the rat at the base of the tree as he slipped the cloak off him and Sirius. He cast a glance up at the sky. The moon was currently being shielded by a thick band of cloud, no doubt heralding rain for the next morning. But the moon was definitely there.

'Ready mate?' asked Sirius.

'When haven't I been?'

'Okay, let's go.'

Up at the school, a red-haired girl, a seventh year, cast a glance out of the window. She couldn't see anything through the dark but she still sat and stared, worrying. They'd all gone out. Again.

Frustration welled up in her. Why wouldn't they tell her what they were doing? She was as good a marauder as any of them, if not more so in Peter's case.

She finished the last Potion's essay, not that it was hers. She knew Sirius and James hadn't done it yet, and they probably didn't even know it was in for tomorrow. But she didn't fancy having to do detention duty when they were in it. Last time, they'd managed to destroy an entire dragon skeleton, conjure up about five boggarts and set her hair on fire.

'You look so hot when you're fiery,' Sirius had said as Lily had them suspended in the air while she tidied the room, extinguishing those things that had caught fire in the tumult, including her hair. The comment had cost him.

'Hey, Lils, what's up?' Nick Foster strolled over to her in the library, top button of his shirt undone, shirt sleeves rolled up in a casual manner and chestnut hair gleaming in the candlelight.

**The low-down on Nick Foster- a very tall, very good-looking, fiendishly bright Ravenclaw with a body belonging to a God, eyes that were possible to melt in and a smile that made students and teachers (female I'd like to clarify) go weak at the knees. Also one of Lily's best friends and head boy.**

'Nothing,' she replied in a monotone. He walked round to her and glanced over her shoulder.

'You're not doing their work again? Lily-'

'Look, I'd do the same for you if you needed me to.'

'Would I ever need you to?' A pregnant pause followed and Nick grinned and intoned, 'No, of course not, Nick. You are a wonderful person and I love you,' in a slightly too convincing 'Lily' voice. Lily smacked him playfully and turned back to the essay that was now drying.

'How do you keep your writing so neat?' he asked peering over her shoulder at the three foot long essay. 'Mine goes all spaz if I write over a foot.'

'What can I say? It's a gift,' said Lily, smiling.

'You're a gift to those mangy marauders.' He stood up, kissed her on he cheek and said, 'Go to bed soon. You look dead on your feet.'

'I will.'

'That's my girl.' Winking, he walked out of the library, leaving a path of swooning girls in his wake. Lily sighed, she had such lovely friends. That was the best thing about Nick. No matter how bad you felt before, after any conversation with him, no matter how short, you always felt a hundred times better.

Lily gathered up her books, and left five minutes, not giving the window a second glance. Which was just as well- four elongated shadows were moving along the edge of the forest before being lost in the trees… in clear view of the library.

**6 hours later- Gryffindor Common room**

'I thought that was most invigorating,' said Sirius as he slipped out from under the cloak and stretched languorously.

'Yeah, I …thought so… too,' panted Peter, clutching at a stitch in his side. 'I …just wish that… I could… change into a …larger animal. It's… really diff…icult keeping up…with you guys.'

'Keep your voice down Wormtail,' whispered James casting a wary eye around the common.

'Where's my little grass-eyed goddess?' asked Sirius, looking round the common room too.

'Bed probably,' replied Peter who had just about got his breath back. 'It is four am.'

'No wonder I'm so tired,' yawned James. 'That and my little scuffle with those tree guardian things.'

'Bowtruckles,' said Peter immediately (he was a keen herbologist).

'Yeah, whatever,' muttered James, yawning. Peter looked slightly hurt and James, feeling a bit bad said, 'Sorry mate.' He gave a huge yawn. 'Come on, let's get some sleep, I'm bloody exhausted.'

And with that, they traipsed upstairs, Sirius still whining slightly- his transformation always seemed to have more of an after-effect on him than on the others.

**4 hours later- Gryffindor 7th year boys dormitory**

'Where were you! You left me here, alone again! I hate you all, you're so mean to me! You are going to tell me where you were, NOW!'

Sirius rolled over, burying his head under his pillow. 'Squeaky voice… too early… ow…'

'Oh you wimp!' said Lily, jumping on his bed. 'Come on, get up!'

'Prongs, your girlfriend's sitting on me,' muttered Sirius.

'I am NOT his girlfriend!' yelled Lily, pounding the pillow under which Sirius' head was seeking refuge.

'But would you like to be?' asked James.

'NO!' yelled Lily, now going to jump on his bed, as jumping on Sirius' didn't seem to have the desired effect she was looking for. Sirius just didn't seem to feel pain at all- not that Lily weighed much anyway.

'Ow! Sirius! Mate! Little help would be appreciated.' Sirius rolled out of bed, strolled over to James' bed, picked Lily up around the waist with one arm, strolled back over to his bed, dumped her on it and crouched over it like a cat over a mouse. Lily squealed as she was picked up and dumped on the bed, but didn't move. Truth be told, no girl would have really minded if Sirius Black was crouched over them, dark hair and chocolately eyes inches away from their face.

'Look my little emerald-eyed munchkin, you know how much we love you, but you can't seriously expect us to forgive you for waking us up at some ungodly hour of the morning.'

'Yeah I can, you owe me.'

'Owe you what?'

'For what happened on Friday.'

'I already paid for what I did- or did you fail to notice what you did to my essay.'

'You'd hardly written a thing.' At the look of indignation on Sirius' face, she continued, 'Anyway, classes start in half an hour, I came to get you lot up before you miss another days worth of lessons and you get into detention. Again.'

Sirius grinned- _ah the life of a Marauder. Detentions a regular fixture, girls throwing themselves at your feet in worship, no work and great grades. That was the life._

'Yup, most definitely,' said James from across the room.

'Ahhh! Prongs, don't do that legilililgi-whatever thing,' Sirius shouted, wincing at the slight headache it gave him. 'Have I ever told you how much it hurts'

'It doesn't hurt that much,' said Lily, who had had it used on her many times.

'Does too.'

'Baby.' Sirius couldn't think of an adequate comeback to this so he decided that tickling was the next-best option. Lily screamed and wriggled on the bed as Peter gave a grunting snore and rolled over.

'How can he sleep over that racket?' muttered James, unheard by anyone as Lily screamed again, tears pouring own her face form the relentless tickling.

'Stop, stop, stop!' she gasped. Sirius ceased his onslaught.

'Okay, that was your punishment for the day, now skedaddle. I want to get dressed. Unless you'd _like_ to stay of course,' he added a cheeky grin on his face as he pulled off the t-shirt he had slept in. Lily almost actually considered staying for a tiny infinitesimal second, but then thought better of it. Not good gossip to be floating around the head girl's reputation.

'Siri, darling, I'd love to. But I have important work that needs seeing to,' and she blew him a kiss as she made for the door, trying hard not to look at the beautiful body standing before her.

'Don't I get one too?' asked James from his bed. Lily grinned, walked over and kissed him on the cheek, threw a triumphant look at Sirius and walked out of the door.

'You know mate, I think she's torturing the both of us,' Sirius said once Lily's footsteps had died away. James lay on his bed in a slight state of shock. That was possibly the closest he'd ever been to Lily… ever. She had hated him so much. Was he changing for the better? Or had that just been to spite Sirius? Actually, he didn't care, he just knew he was going to be in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Sirius looked over at him from where he was trying, and failing, to get Peter out of his bed (he wsn't quite so petite as Lily). Sirius glared at him and muttered 'Why can't I do legili-whatsit?'

**Yay! First chapter done. But first, I'm going to read over it, just to make sure I like it this time… yeah, cool. Hope you guys like it too (meaningful glance at that teeny-weeny little button on the bottom-left that happens to start with an 'r' and ends with a 'eview'). Presents to all my reviewers! Lol r xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dearest readers mine,**

**Oooh, I just LOVE reviews! Don't you? You guys are awesome- love ya! Okay, think I'll do my replies here so I can explain some stuff before we embark upon our lovely next chapter :)**

**Scowlingpixie- yay! First reviewer… always love my first reviewers! I am indeed very proud of myself for coaxing you into reviewing, and very grateful to you for giving in! Lily is around the boys a lot in this story… hopefully for reasons that will become clear in later chapters (checking my plan, very exciting coz I don't usually have one, and I think you'll find out properly in about… chapter 12 ish. Geez, am I really going to have to write 10 more before that one! Oh dear…!). But also coz I love the boys- I just can never make them irritating enough for anyone to hate them, so much easier to make them loveable  Glad you like the change anyhow. And Remus makes his first debut in… ooh chapter 3! That's next- excitement! And I promise to update soon just so you can see him!**

**Ktmur644- a good question… does Lily like Sirius? In all honesty, I have no idea! I may have a plan and stuff, but to be perfectly honest my stories almost write themselves. I think in general, no one can resist Sirius (I mean, come on, it's Sirius!) but he's a bit of a scamp really, not proper boyfriend material, and he can drive Lily up the wall sometimes. Lily's the same, she smart and funny and beautiful but loves teasing the boys. So in general I think it's a bit of a love/hate relationship! But if you would like to believe that she does, that is entirely up to you- I generally like to leave room for people's imaginations, having a pretty wild one myself! Hope that's okay!**

**Zippyfox- thank you so much for reviewing as ever! You're my little star!**

**Beblaspanksyou- a confession, yes usually I am one of those unbelievably aggravating people that doesn't update for weeks on end! However, as I explained, this time I already have 10 chapters more or less written already, and am working on further ones as we speak. So, all fingers crossed, I shan't leave you in the dark about anything!**

**Enchanted-legend- ah yes, I remember getting questions about this last time. In fact, I do realise James is meant to be Head-Boy… and believe me when I say there is a reason for my mistake (read on to find out more!)**

**miss-mags-ak- as you so command! Hope this is to your liking :)**

**holly- glad you like it so far! But do you think you explain to me how it's slightly au? To be perfectly honest I'm not sure how it is, but it would be nice to know anyway:)**

**And so, dear friends, all that's left for me to say is, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Oh. Yeah. I don't own it either (sob sob).**

**R xxx**

* * *

'Potter! Black! Do that once more and I will give you a week's worth of detentions!' yelled Professor McGonagall from the front desk. 

James and Sirius grinned.

'WITH PROFESSOR CLAUDIUS!' They stopped grinning, pretty much instantly, the smirks on their faces wiped off like chalk off a blackboard. Detention with McGonagall was bearable, almost fun. They were getting very practised at winding her up so much that she let them go early (great memories of the firecrab Sirius had 'accidentally' planted in her desk…). However, Claudius was the current Care of Magical Creatures teacher and who had a special affinity for flobberworms and firecrabs. He also had patience that stretched to eternity and beyond. Therefore detention with him was either fifteen times as dull as History of Magic or fifteen thousand times more painful than being hit in the side of the head with a fast moving bludger. Either way, James and Sirius immediately restored Snape's hair to its original colour and busied themselves with trying to transfigure their statues into real living creatures. They would have mastered it by now had it not been for their reluctance to have a tarantula and a scorpion materialise on their desks.

James cast a glance left at Lily who was currently cuddling a tiny Labrador puppy while Peter was fully occupied trying to find his chicken which seemed to have gotten bored and wandered off. Snape was casting them snide glances while his green and white banded snake wound round his shoulders.

Sirius glanced down at the model of the spider sitting in front of him with disgust. 'Hey Lils, wanna swap?' he called out.

'Not really,' she called out, cooing over the baby dog in her arms. James looked at her, admiring how beautiful she was looking this morning, her eyes sparkling over the small golden creature.

'Mr Black. Don't call out in class' came McGonagall's voice.

'Professor, can I not have a different model?'

'What's wrong with yours?' Sirius remained silent, staring at the ugly model in front of him.

'Scared of spiders Black?' sneered Snape quietly.

'Shut it Snivellus,' growled Sirius.

'How precious. Professor, Black seems to have a phobia of spiders,' sniggered Snape.

'You asked for it Snivelly,' whispered Sirius, pointing his wand at Snape.

'RIGHT, THAT IS IT MR BLACK!'

**

* * *

Ten minutes later... **

James and Sirius walked out of class, Sirius muttering curses under his breath, followed by Snape who had pulled the hood of his robes up over his head. He walked swiftly past, leering as he did so.

Lily was waiting for them just around the corner. 'Heya,' she said, falling into step in between the two boys. 'What did you get?'

'Claudius,' muttered Sirius. 'One week.'

'Don't worry about it mate,' sympathised James, patting him of the shoulder. 'Last I heard, all the third years killed his last supply of flobberworms.'

'Fantastic, firecrabs it is then,' he groaned, tugging fiercely on a lock of hair, slightly too long for him.

'Something wrong Siri?' asked Lily.

James answered for him. 'Last time we got detention with Claudius, the firecrabs set his head on fire. Burned all his lovely long glossy locks.' James grinned, Lily winced, Sirius moaned.

'It was worth it for the effect it had on Snape though,' Lily said quietly, smiling.

'Is this the Head Girl encouraging sworn troublemakers?' James asked mockingly while Sirius' expression seemed to lighten.

'Of course not,' Lily said in a falsely superior tone. 'Only commending her friend for a fantastic bit of charm work on the person I hate the most.' Sirius grinned now.

'It was damn cool wasn't it?'

'Very,' she replied.

'So,' said Sirius, turning to Lily and draping an arm around her waist as they walked. 'Do you think this fantastic charming might work on some other things too?'

'Ahh Sirius my darling,' said Lily, in turn putting her arm around his waist. They were now in the great hall. 'You wish.' And with that she pecked him on the cheek, then turned to James and did likewise and then ran up the stairs to go to arithmancy.

'I'll get her one day,' said James, wistfully.

'Ahh Prongs my darling,' said Sirius in an uncanny Lily-like voice, draping an arm around James' shoulders now. 'You wish.'

'Geroff,' said James, shoving him off and accidentally sending him crashing into a group of fourth year Hufflepuff girls who all looked like Christmas had come early. Having Sirius Black thrown into your path was a thing of dreams…

* * *

Lily walked along the fourth floor corridor and up another flight of stairs to get to her arithmancy classroom. She turned the corner and saw a sight that made her stomach knot very tightly. Five Slytherins were standing at the other end of the passageway, all boys, and blocking her path to her class. This wasn't good. 

'Hey mudblood,' said a pale, fair headed boy at the front of the group, a sneer curling his lip. 'How are your mates then?'

'Fine, thanks Malfoy,' replied Lily coolly. 'And how are your minions?' she glanced around at the other four boys, one of whom was Snape, still with his hood up.

'Watch yourself Muds,' said Malfoy, advancing on her.

**The low down on Malfoy, Lucius in fact- mean, evil, clever, cunning but hey, we knew that already right? Seems to make it his sworn duty to make every non-Slytherin's life a living hell, and does a pretty good job of it too. Of course, Gryffindors get preferential treatment- Lily most so, seeing as she has beaten him in every Potions test they have ever sat. This he takes as a personal insult.**

'I'll do that. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get to class,' Lily replied, trying to keep her temper down.

'Sorry, I do mind. See, there's this little problem.'

'Oh?'

'Yes, "oh" you impertinent shit.' Lily felt her temper rise, adrenaline pumping through her veins, readying herself for a fight. A fight, moreover, she couldn't win, no matter how good a witch she was. Five against one was just asking for trouble. 'You see, the problem is that of concerning Potty and the Blood Traitor.'

'His name is Sirius,' Lily growled.

'Oh, getting touchy aren't we? Well, they've pissed us off, and seeing as they're not around and you are, we thought we'd take it out on you.'

'Did you?' said Lily, trying to maintain the consistency of her voice, not to show the fear in it

'Yes. That way they can feel guilty, and we get another mudblood out of our sight… for a while at least.' They moved towards her. Two of the goons grabbed Lily by the arms and Malfoy drew his wand and flicked it once and at once it felt as though Lily had been kicked in the stomach. She doubled over, eyes screwed up against the pain, but not emitting a sound. Malfoy flicked his wand again and at once, Lily's nose stung like mad, making her eyes water. She felt blood trickling down her chin, tasted its saltiness as it trickled into her mouth. Malfoy now aimed his wand at her throat, and Lily gasped as two of his goons grabbed her arms in painfully tight grips. But through her pain and fear she heard a voice from behind her.

'Malfoy, you must be clinically thick. If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times. Do not call my best friend a mudblood.' Lily saw the tall frame and chestnut hair before Nick's fist slammed into Malfoy's stomach.

The other Slytherins froze, either looking at Nick or at Malfoy, who was now doubled over, completely winded from the blow. Nick then picked up the two who had been holding Lily by the neck of their robes and slammed them together so they fell to the floor, clutching their heads and moaning.

'Any questions?' he said, voice terrifyingly quiet. The others ran for it and Lily saw Snape's hood fall down as he ran, revealing a head of fantastically shocking pink hair. Lily fell to the floor, whimpering slightly. Nick bent over her, wiping blood away from her mouth and chin with a damp cloth he conjured out of thin air

'Come on then,' he whispered, picking her up easily in his strong arms. 'Hospital wing.'

* * *

'Hey, she's awake.' 

'No she's not.'

'Is too.'

'Oh yeah.'

'Lily?'

Lily opened her eyes slowly to find her bed surrounded with people, namely Nick, Peter, James and Sirius.

'Hey you,' said Nick. 'How you feeling?'

'Oh my god Lily,' said James, 'you should have woken up like ten minutes ago, you'd have loved it.'

'Yeah, James cursed Malfoy's arms off when Nick told us what happened,' said Sirius eagerly.

'But then I got two weeks of detentions,' said James.

'Yeah, but it was so cool,' said Peter.

'And then Snape ran into the Great Hall to tell a teacher-' said Sirius.

'-and forgot to make sure his hood was on, so the whole hall saw his hair,' finished James.

'Classic,' murmured Sirius, smiling wistfully at the memory. Lily's head was pounding, and it was a little difficult to process all this information.

'Guys, chill,' said Nick quietly.

'Oh, sorry,' whispered Sirius.

'It's okay,' said Lily weakly, smiling. 'What time is it?'

'Dunno, but whatever time it is, it's not close enough to supper, I'm starving,' said James. Lily rolled her eyes- typical.

'It's seven pm,' said Nick. 'If you guys want to grab something to eat, I'll stay with her till you get back.'

'You sure?' asked Sirius.

'Yeah, no problem.'

'Thanks mate,' said James, getting up. 'He walked over to Nick and offered a hand, 'Thanks for everything.'

'My pleasure,' said Nick, ever graceful, shaking James' hand.

'Come on then,' said Sirius. 'Lily, anything you want? Bread? Chicken? Malfoy's head on a platter?'

'I'm fine, thanks,' Lily grinned. 'But send my regards to Aquus if you do see him.'

'Shall do,' and with a wink and a grin, Sirius led the way out of the hospital wing, with Peter and James only stopping to say goodbye to Lily, the latter giving her a small kiss on the forehead before they went too.

'How're you feeling?' asked Nick quietly, taking the seat next to Lily's bed and leaning with his elbow on the bed.

'Like I've been attacked and rescued by a knight in shining armour,' Lily replied, smiling. Nick grinned back.

'I live only to serve m'lady,' he said, taking Lily's hand and kissing it. Lily giggled.

'So what happened to the others?' she asked.

'Before or after James cursed Malfoy's arms off?' Lily laughed, good old James. 'Well, actually, either way I'm not quite sure. I went straight to Dumbledore after I brought you up here and explained what had happened. Malfoy's on suspended leave for two weeks and the rest of them have detentions and a ban on the next Hogsmeade weekend.' Lily smiled, but in a rather pained way.

'I could have gone another way,' she said quietly. 'I could have avoided this.'

'Don't you dare blame yourself Lily Amelia Evans,' Nick said sternly. 'Don't even think about it, those scum deserved what they got… and it felt really good to finally hit Malfoy…' he added, smiling slightly.

'Finally?' Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I've been controlling myself for years,' Nick said casually, flicking a strand of hair out of his eyes. Lily raised her eyebrows even more. Nick caught her glance and said, 'Oh yeah, Quidditch doesn't count,' and Lily laughed.

'Of course not,' she giggled. She put a hand up to her nose which was still a little painful but nowhere near as bad as it had been. However, it was not her nose that made her give a gasp of pain.

'What is it?' asked Nick looking worried.

'My arms,' said Lily, looking puzzled. She began gingerly rolling up the sleeve of her nightgown (which she had clearly been changed into while she had been unconscious). Nick stopped her and took the sleeve himself. He pushed it up as slowly as he could and he gasped when he reached just above his elbow.

'What is it?' asked Lily, unable to see.

'The bastards,' murmured Nick. Imprinted on Lily's pale skin were a set of bruises in the shape of finger marks. They were clear as day, purple with streaks of red and when Nick moved round to check Lily's other arm ad sure enough, they were there too, the same if not even worse. Nick moved the gown's sleeves right up to Lily's shoulders so she could see for herself. She didn't say anything for a while.

'They'll fade eventually,' she said. 'They probably didn't even realise how tightly they were holding me.

'I didn't even hurt them,' whispered furiously.

'You bashed them together,' Lily reminded him. 'They probably have better bruises than this on their foreheads.' Nick said nothing. 'I'll just have to quit wearing strappy tops for a while, that's all.'

Nick stared at her incredulously. 'You are the most amazing person I have ever met.'

'How so?'

'How can you be so forgiving? After what they did to you?'

'I only pity them,' she said quietly.

'They don't deserve your pity. They don't deserve anything from you, you're too good,' Nick growled, looking down at the ground. Lily placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head to look at her.

'Stop it,' she said quietly. 'Stop being so nice. It always makes me feel bad.'

Nick looked up at her, then down at the bruises on her arms. He bent down and pressed a kiss to the one her right arm. Lily closed her eyes, savouring the sensation.

'What did I ever do to deserve you?' she asked.

'Nothing at all, but you love me anyway,' Nick grinned.

At that precise moment the doors to the Hospital wing burst open, revealing McGonagall with parsnips jammed up her nose, Sirius, James and a creature that seemed to have the body of a large toad but with the feet and hands of a human. Lily and Nick cast a disgusted look at the creature that McGonagall was holding.

'Well, he moved,' explained Sirius.

'Still a pretty cool transfiguration Padfoot,' said James.

'Considering we haven't even started human transformation in class,' sniffed McGonagall.

Nick and Lily cast a look at each other, why was McGonagall being so calm about this?

'Mr Malfoy was not best pleased when I told him that he needed to pack to go home for his suspension,' she said tartly, as she went to find Madam Ingram, the nurse.

'Notice the parsnips?' asked James quietly, smiling slightly.

'I can't believe he moved,' Sirius said. 'Mind you, part humans are a lot more difficult to change back,' and he grinned wolfishly.

'You know Siri, I actually said"no" when you asked if I wantedhis head on a platter?' Lily said, grinning.

'Well, I didn't give it to you,' Sirius reasoned.

'I think he's much better looking,' Nick said.

'Couldn't agree more Foster,' James grinned.

That night and halfway into the next day, Sirius kept a sworn vigil at Lily's bedside. He sent James to explain that he was tending the needy and 'couldn't possibly attend lessons while a friend's life hung in the balance.' However, he gave up at about eleven thirty in the morning when the hunger was just too much to bear. So James took over.

But then the arrival of another person made Lily's day better than it had been (come on, no lessons, spending the day with at least one of the Marauders or Nick, what could possibly make it any better!)…

**

* * *

Muahahahaha! Well, dear ones, I have been amending my plan (since finishing this chapter) big time as my evil plot twisting fairy paid me a visit while I was revising the structure and functions of the nephron (the joys). Naturally I was torn away from dear Biology and ripped my plan to pieces, rewrote it and guess what? It rocks! Hehehe, even if I do say so myself. I love my special fairy- she's great (she's made it a bit angsty though… maybe I should tone it down a bit). However, even if the plan rocks, this says nothing for the story that will proceed! It's up to you to knock me into gear and get me writing stuff wot is good:) You know what helps that..? I bet you do… (hint: look down and left :D) **

**R xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so here comes chapter 3. Would you believe that we had a hailstorm today? And SNOW! I mean, I know it's England but also ITS BLINKING APRIL! Grrr…**

**So anyway, this gave me little idea for next chapter (loving my little plot twisting fairy! I need to give her a name though… Tell you what, I shall dedicate the next chapter to whoever comes up with the best name for her!) Extra marshmallows and pink cakes with far too many E numbers for those of you kind enough to review this chapter! You have no idea how fantabulous it is to get reviews… unless you're a writer too, in which case you probably do. Anyhoo, on with the chapter. Sorry for the long, pointless and boring introduction.**

**Lol r xxx**

**Disclaimer- I don't own it yahdayahdayahda, all J.K.Rowling's yahdayahdayahda… you know the story.**

* * *

3 years previously- Gryffindor Common Room

'Bloody potion,' muttered Sirius, as he scribbled out yet another sentence on his parchment. Then another. Then another. Then he tore it up, scrunched it into a ball and threw it into the fire… or he would have done if it hadn't hit Lily's head as she stood up from the sofa.

'Ow,' she said, more as a reflex action than out of pain. 'For God's sake Black, look what you're doing.'

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the fiery red-head. 'Sorry,' he muttered, rolling his eyes and turning back to his table.

'Arrogant prat,' muttered Lily, not all too quietly, bending down and picking up the offending piece of parchment.

'Sorry, didn't quite catch that Evans,' said Sirius, exchanging worried glances with James. They didn't need Lily to see that parchment.

'Arrogant. Prat,' she repeated very slowly and clearly.

Sirius raised his eyebrows even higher. 'Well that's not very pleasant,' he said, standing up and snatching the parchment out of her grip. 'It's only James and we both know he's been an arrogant prat for years.'

Lily let out a snort of exasperation as James muttered, 'Shut it Padfoot.'

'What is that?' she asked quizzically as Sirius opened up the crumpled parchment and crushed it in his fist again.

'Potions essay,' he replied smoothly, throwing it into the fire (accurately this time) where it lay for a split second before catching light, edges glowing like ashwinder eggs, and then disintegrating into ash.

'We don't have one,' she said, arching a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

'I know, it's from last week.' Lily rolled her eyes. Typical Black.

'Typical me as well, if you think about it' said James. Lily winced slightly as she felt James' mind enter hers.

'For the love of Merlin, Potter, stop doing that!'

'Doing what?'

'You know just what I'm talking about,' snarled Lily. 'It hurts.'

'It does?' Concern flitted across James' features.

'Yes.'

'It doesn't hurt that much Evans.'

'Shut it Black.'

Then Sirius opened his mouth to come back with a biting retort, only he couldn't, no sound came out of his mouth. His face was a hilarious picture of confusion- he closed his mouth, opened it again but yet again, no sound emerged. James started to snigger but an even louder, half-stifled laugh came from behind Lily. She turned to see a tall boy, with dark blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes and pale skin emerging from behind one of the large armchairs by the portrait hole, a smile spreading over his face.

'Remus!' Lily launched herself at the boy who wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

'Hey Lils.' His voice was deep but slightly harsh, raspy, as though he was recovering from having just lost it. 'I don't actually know a spell that would shut his mouth, so I think this'll have to suffice.' Lily giggled, Sirius looked livid, James was howling with laughter at the look on Sirius' face and Peter was looking confused. 'How was your weekend?'

Lily grimaced. 'The usual. James asked me out at least five times-'

'Can't blame a guy for trying,' James muttered from his corner. Lily threw him a look that could have scorched.

'Sirius tried to lock me in the library-'

At Remus' hard look Sirius looked all innocent and mouthed 'Did not' to which James replied, 'Did too'.

'And then Malfoy hexed me on the way into breakfast this morning.'

'Hair again?'

Lily nodded, dolefully. 'Bright green.'

'We did curse him back though,' put in James, hopeful to get a little appreciation.

'Yes, but you sent a total of eight people up to the hospital wing,' said Lily. 'I know you're clever Potter, but you might want to work on your aim, it's appalling.'

James looked downcast and went back to 'working', which was also classified as millimetre by millimetre shortening the hem of Lily's skirt until she noticed and transfigured his wand hand into a cabbage. Eventually, Peter took both James and Sirius to the nurse before they did anything else.

By eleven thirty, the common room was empty but for Lily, Remus and Lily's cat, Jynx, all three of them curled up on the sofa in front of the dying embers of the fire.

'Why did you have to go away, this weekend of all weekends?' complained Lily. 'I really missed you.'

'I was only away for two days!'

'Oh yeah, of course, how was your grandmother? Is she okay?' Lily asked with a face of concern. She was just glad James wasn't around to do his legilimency on her- she didn't need him reading her mind at the moment.

'My grandmother?' Remus faltered slightly before recovering. 'Oh, yeah, she's fine really. Bit of a false alarm,' he replied, his hint of confusion evaporating quickly to be replaced by a wan smile.

Lily paused and looked up at friend from her position lying on the sofa. 'Can I talk to you?' she asked quietly. She knew she had to ask him now, otherwise she'd never gear herself up to doing it again.

'Well, if you're not already, you certainly have my permission to do so.'

'It's about…' she sat up, eyes meeting his straight on. 'Re, I… your grandmother…'

'She'll be fine, I told you,' said Remus, his brow furrowing slightly.

'Remus, she died three years ago.' There was a long, stagnant and very pregnant pause.

'What?' he whispered.

Lily looked very embarrassed, and deeply apologetic. 'Don't you remember in first year, when you had to leave to go to her funeral, and you were so upset because you were telling me how she was t last grandparent you had left. That was quite soon before your mum had to go to hospital, before your sister got dragonpox, and then your dad…' Lily trailed off, staring at Remus. She had only just begun listening to herself. How many people in his family had gotten ill, or had died or had… done anything that warranted Remus having to leave school?

Remus was looking anywhere but at her, the ceiling, the fire, anywhere.

'Remus, what's going on?' Lily whispered, drawing back slightly. Her words seemed to echo around the empty common room.

He said nothing, he didn't really need to. He looked up at her, seeing her drawn away from him and his heart sank. He didn't know whether he could do this.

'Re? Why do you always leave?'

He knew the time had come for her to know, but he didn't know how to tell her gently enough. 'I think,' he answered slowly, 'the question is when do I leave?'

'What do you mean, when do…,' Lily started. She looked into Remus' eyes, pleading with her to understand. She averted her eyes to the window behind him where the moon, not quite spherical, shone through, illuminating everything with a luminescent light. And then the comprehension dawned. Lily let out a sharp gasp and looked back to Remus for confirmation. He looked so ashamed, as though he hated himself, which to many extents, he did. She could have rejected him, hated him, feared him, run away or a million other things. But she didn't, and he would always love her for that.

She crept along the sofa to where her friend sat hunched over his knees and crawled into his lap. He looked at her with pained eyes, but she smiled. Then her eyes filled with sudden tears. She put her arms around his neck and cried softly into his shoulder. He brought his arms around her, desperate to cling onto this, his saving grace in a time of need.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I must have been blind not to notice.'

And that was how they fell asleep.

* * *

Back to the present- Hospital Wing

Lily smiled to herself, not a lot had changed in three years… apart from the fact that she had now made her peace with all the Marauders, rather than having petty fights with them day after day. As she lost herself in memories of the past she heard a crash from the general direction of the Hospital Wing entrance. She jerked out of her trance and saw the tall boy, now even taller, with his piercing blue eyes glinting like iced fire and a thunderous expression.

'RIGHT!' he shouted as he marched over to Lily's bed. 'Where is he! I'll kill him!'

'Re! You're back, I-'

'WHERE IS HE!' he shouted, looking around at all the beds, searching for someone..

'Re, calm down,' said Lily, grabbing his sleeve and yanking him down to sit by her bed. 'Where is who?'

'MALFOY!' he shouted. 'That evil git! I'll kill him! Look what he did to you!'

'I'm loads better.'

'I don't care. It's the principle of the thing.' He paused, and then backtracked. 'No, I mean, I'm glad you're loads better, but still! That puffed up, slimy twerp and his gorillas traipsing around after him. He deserved a hell of a lot more than suspension!'

'Well, he got his arms cursed off.'

A slight pause. 'He did?'

'Yeah, James did it when he heard what had happened.'

'Ah so that would explain why he's-'

'Why he's what?'

'In detention,' said Remus, pointing a thumb over his shoulder and at that precise moment, James and Sirius both traipsed into the hospital wing, both covered head to toe in a sticky, orange paste.

'Good God!' shrieked Madam Ingram, the nurse. 'What in Merlin's name happened to you two?'

'Claudius,' they muttered, both wincing slightly. Madam Ingram rolled her eyes.

'Honestly, you two. You ought to think more carefully before you go attacking people.'

'It wasn't a person,' muttered James. 'It was Malfoy. Big difference.'

As the boys were ushered over to a bed each and their burns, (which hadn't been tended to all that carefully by Hagrid, the only person around at the time) were cared for by the nurse, Remus turned back to Lily.

'So where is the slime ball?' he asked.

'I think he's already gone home,' she replied, glad he had calmed down slightly. 'More's the better, I don't want you getting into detention as well as those lot,' she nodded over to James and Sirius.

'It's okay,' he smiled at her. 'I'll get him when he gets back.'

'Remus-' said Lily warningly.

'Now, do I curse the legs off, or the facial features-' he muttered, trying hard to conceal his grin. 'Or maybe I should just give him a good bite, that'd teach him.'

'But can you imagine being stuck in the Shrieking Shack wit just him for an entire day?' asked Lily quietly. 'Plus, he's a nasty enough person as it is. I hate to think what kind of a werewolf he'd make.'

* * *

Lily exited the hospital wing the next day, fully cured with a sworn guard of at least two Mauaders/Nick at any one time. Not that the Slytherins would have tried anything without Malfoy, they were shit scared of everyone in the guard now.

James and Sirius had been let off the rest of their detentions because of the injuries they had sustained. The fact that they had been cured within five minutes hadn't seemed to hinder this much; they were playing it for all it was worth.

In Transfiguration- 'I'm sorry professor, could I please not have a salamander. I seem to have developed a temporary fear of fire.' (Sirius)

In Potions- 'May I be excused, the flames are making me feel faint.' (James)

In Care of Magical Creatures- '…' (they skipped this lesson completely)

And so on.

On Friday, it was Quidditch practise for the Gryffindor team. Although Lily wasn't on the team (she had a fear of heights, onset by her sister hanging her favourite teddy out of the window so that Lily had had to climb onto the narrow windowsill to retrieve it and had fallen and broken an arm a leg and her collarbone), she turned out to watch the team do their stuff in preparation for the match against Ravenclaw next week. She also brought her book to hide behind when it got a bit too much for her.

James, as captain, spent a bit of time on the ground going over some tactical moves, before instructing his team to get in the air. Lily watched him kick off from her seat high in the stands. She had to admit, that boy was a legend on a broomstick, with a body to match the skill as well. Lily shook her head a little; bad, arrogant, not boyfriend material no matter how many times he insisted on asking her out.

She watched Remus grab the quaffle and pass smoothly to a fifth year girl called Rachel Griffiths who promptly dropped it as James whizzed passed her, flashing her a dazzling smile as he did so. Lily rolled her eyes- that was the James she knew and didn't quite love. Having retrieved the quaffle, Rachel sped up the pitch with Donny Goldstein and Remus flanking her. Sirius came speeding from above to hit a bludger away from Donny's face. Now there was a boy who definitely looked good on a broom, and wasn't (always) an arrogant twerp.

Lily's dreams were interrupted by a tall figure who cast a shadow over her in the weak light from the setting sun.

'Still think I look better on the ground,' said Nick grinning and taking a seat next to Lily.

'Coming to spy on the practise?' asked Lily. 'Hoping to find some last minutes tactics that might come in handy?'

'Oh yeah, like how to drop the quaffle when my team captain smiles at me like he's in an advert for shampoo or something-'

'You saw it then?'

'Yup,' he grimaced. 'Quite sickening really. I don't even need to smile to have them falling at my feet.'

'Prat,' said Lily, hitting him on the shoulder, perhaps a little harder than she would normally have done.

'I see you're fully recovered then.'

'Quite recovered thanks.' Lily grinned, and then wondered aloud, 'Who am I going to cheer for on Tuesday?'

'Me of course,' said Nick, with a look of mock shock. 'Why on earth wouldn't you?'

'Of course, how silly of me.'

'OY! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!' yelled Sirius, pointing at Nick.

'GET OVER YOURSELF BLACK, YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO SPY ON ANYWAY!' Nick yelled back.

'LILS!' yelled James.

'WHAT?'

'IF YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT CLAPPING FOR RAVENCLAW ON TUESDAY I WILL PUSH YOU OFF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER!' Lily responded by sticking her tongue out at him and turning back to Nick who was now playing with a snitch.

'Where did you get that?'

'Flew past my ear about ten seconds ago.' He let it go and then caught it a split second later before it flew away. Lily shook her head, she hadn't noticed the little ball. And with Nick and James head to head in the match next week, things were going to be very very close.

'HEY YOU PIECE OF CRAP!' came James' voice from the other end of the pitch, 'I CAN SEE YOU FROM HERE! LET THE BLOODY SNITCH GO!' and Nick complied.

'Need to let him get as much practise in before Tuesday as possible,' he explained. 'Can't have him making a fool of himself.' Lily grinned. She really didn't know how she was going to cope on Tuesday, especially as she had the job of commentating as usual.

'IF YOU'RE BIASED, I'LL TURN YOUR HAIR GREEN LILS!' bellowed James as he flew by.

'Don't do that!' she yelled back, wincing at the pain.

'He really should have that ability taken away,' muttered Nick.

'You know that's not possible.'

'Worth dreaming though.'

'Hmm.'

'Where's Peter?' asked Nick, looking around.

'I'm not sure,' replied Lily. She hadn't really noticed his absence, but as he didn't play Quidditch there was little reason for him to be there anyway. Just then, Remus flew over for a quick chat while Sirius tried to stem the flow of blood now emanating from his nose where he had accidentally clobbered himself with his bat.

'I think he's doing his extra potions,' Remus said, practising his sloth-grip roll while Lily winced, chanced a look down to see how far they were from the ground, swallowed and sat down. While this was happening, Nick was beside himself with laughter at the spectacle going on on the pitch.

'Ow, dat bloody well hurd,' said Sirius, his eyes watering.

'You are such an idiot,' muttered James who got out his wand, dropped it and dived to go fetch it.

'Beak for yourself,' muttered Sirius. Then Rachel, the keeper, Becky and the other beater Melissa all flew over to coo over Sirius who didn't stop them in their activity. Funny how a guy can be so attractive even with blood all over his face…

'Maybe you ought to support this lot,' Nick said, trying to control his laughter. 'They're going to need all the supporters they can get.'

Remus looked around at the commotion behind him, turned back, and nodded slowly.

'OY!' yelled James, listening in on their conversation.

'FRATERNISING WID DE ENEBY!' shouted Sirius from somewhere in the crowd of simpering girls.

Lily rolled her eyes for possibly the fifteen thousandth time that week. 'WELL, HERE'S MY SUPPORT. I'LL GIVE A KISS TO THE CAPTAIN OF THE LOSING TEAM!' she yelled.

'No fair!' called James. 'That means I want to lose as well as win. How about you _go out_ with the loser?'

'Nice try Potter.'

'I'm happy with the arrangement,' Nick said. 'Or, no wait, am I..?'

Lily smiled happily. That might shut them up for a while and let her read her book in peace. But this was going to be very interesting…

'WHAD ABOUT BE!' shouted Sirius.

'You'll just have to kill James to get captaincy,' said Remus grinning. 'However, I'd like to claim a kiss right now.' He proffered his cheek to Lily who pecked it daintily and then grinned at him. And then, before she knew it, his arm was around her waist and she had been put on his broom (assisted by a giggling, yes giggling, Nick) right in front of him. Lily screamed and screamed until they let her down five minutes later. And she was not happy about it.

At least she would have her feet firmly on the ground on Tuesday…

**

* * *

Wow, quite a long'un. And quite pointless too, but I hope you like it. Actually, it is quite relevant, but you'll have to see how…**

**What you should now be asking yourselves is:**

**1. What made Lily make peace with the Marauders and become their friends.**

**2. Why is Sirius so fit in the books and this fic but so utterly minging in the film?**

**3. How long a review do I think I can leave..:D**

**Meh, you know I was just going through the folder where I'm keeping all of the chapters for this story, and chapter 4 has gone missing! Which means I need to rewrite it:( However, it was in fact the chapter that I enjoyed writing most last time, so maybe it won't be such a chore after all! And hey, we have Quidditch people- I repeat, Quidditch! Yay- I love Quidditch… happiness…**

**Luv y'all ;)**

**R xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okey dokey, chaper 4 coming up. I've been trying to remember what I put in this chapter last time and I think I've more or less got it, with a few additions coz I felt like it.**

**Does anyone ever have that weird feeling… where you've had such a good day and then the next day, when it's all over you think you should be happy and reminiscent but actually you're just depressed because it's over? Anyhoo, that's what I'm suffering from at the moment- let's hope it doesn't affect the story too much!**

**On with my uber-thankyous, coz you guys are all the loveliest lovely people in the world (and here are your pink cakes with far too many e-numbers for your own good, chocolate muffins and all the other yummy goodies I promised you :D Did you enjoy that? Good. Okay, moving on…)**

**Zippyfox: as always my lovely, thank you so much- you really are my lovely lovely loyal reviewer (note to self: find a thesaurus, 'lovely' being used far too much atm!)**

**Heaven and Earth: Glad you're liking it so far :)**

**SerenityRose016: hehe, such enthusiasm! I'm touched! Hope this update was quick enough for you**

**Amarvi: Johnny Depp- cha cha cha- Johnny Depp- cha cha cha! And I'm so glad you like Nick too- let's see… who would play a good Nick..? Maybe a young Hugh Jackman? Any ideas?**

**Gypsy-Glass: That was the most beautiful review I've ever received tear and I'd like to thank my mum and my dad and… teehee! But seriously, I'm so happy you like it that much (consider your French pardoned!)**

**Beblaspanksyou: Okay, you have won this weeks favourite reviewer award (it was a close one, I'll admit, but with a review that long, it couldn't go to anyone else!). And thank you for the _constructive_ constructive criticism- it really helps, and reading back over what I've written I understand what you mean. I think it's a habit that authors can get into that they know exactly what they're talking about but have trouble communicating it to their readers. I'll work on it this chapter- tell me if it works? Oh, and sorry about the Chemistry- it is an unfortunate sounding subject, but I'm lucky in that I have some great teachers.**

**Scowlingpixie: well, a good question… why would Lily kiss Nick? However, I think a better question is, why wouldn't Lily kiss Nick! In general in that chapter, I think Lily was trying to get them to shut up so she could read her book! And also, if Gryffindor does win, then she won't have to kiss James, which is a double bonus from her point of view right?**

**Ktmur644: I think you, me and amarvi ought to set up a 'Johnny Depp is Sirius Black' Club, don't you! J.D.S.B. Sounds good….**

**Aly: patience my little greenfly- all shall be revealed in time! Hints in this chapter though…**

**Goodie2shoes19: glad I've converted you- thanks for reading!**

**Wow… so many…! Exciting huh? Well, luv y'all-**

**R xxx**

**Meh… do I have to…? **

**Disclaimer: sobs**

**

* * *

2 summers ago…**

Lily sat in the unnaturally hard chair, staring at the blank wall facing her. She was numb, completely numb. It was an odd sensation- one would think that any situation of severe emotional upheaval would leave you boiling over, desperate to release all the pent up energy in any way possible. But she couldn't. And that wall wasn't even particularly interesting. Just… beige. She hated beige.

Gazing out of the window she saw large purple clouds swirling ominously in the sky above. The first spats of rain hit the clear glass, the first of many. It was going to be a big storm. She flicked her eyes to the figure sleeping in the chair next to her. His dark hair was falling over his eyes, fluttering away with each breath he took. He was dreaming, that much she could tell- his eyelids were flickering erratically and his breathing was short and slightly laboured. A nightmare. She would have expected little else on this night.

The rain was falling more heavily now, and she felt the faint rumbling of far distant thunder. A bolt of lightening carved through the navy sky, a scar on the blanket above them. At that moment Lily knew, she knew without having to be told, and a hot sick feeling crept over her entire body, threatening to drown her. She didn't even notice the figure enter the room, didn't need to hear those words.

'I'm so sorry…'

**

* * *

Back to the present**

Lily knew immediately what had woken her, and it most definitely was not the dawn chorus, not that it was likely even to happen today. She sat up slowly, eyes widening in pure terror as a streak of light illuminated the room, disappearing as soon as it had appeared.

'Oh no oh no oh no…' Lily whispered under her breath, closing her eyes again and starting to breath very quickly. She grabbed her pillow and slipped out of bed, padding across the floor and out of the dormitory.

Up in the boys' dormitory, James was awake early in anticipation of the match that morning. He sat on his bed, legs crossed and eyes closed. His usual habit of diving into his friends' dreams while they slept were put on hold in favour of envisaging attack formations, dives, any tactics that might help them win this game (although a tiny bit of him still wanted to lose of course!). Of course Sirius' dreams were not always the most tasteful of things (let your imagination fill you in on this one) and Peter's were just downright weird (several included rhinoceroses, Merlin only knew why).

With the first flash of lightning, his eyes snapped open immediately, hoping he had imagined it, although he knew he hadn't. The second flash had him out of bed and pulling on a jumper. However, it wasn't the driving rain or battering winds that had him worried, the match wasn't for hours yet- James glanced at his clock. Yes, it was only six thirty thank goodness. He moved over to Sirius' bed and shook him gently.

'Padfoot, get up.'

'What the...?' muttered Sirius incoherently. He gave his own clock a glace before rolling over. 'Sod off Prongs.'

James wasn't going to give up. 'You lazy bastard,' he hissed, 'get up.' James grabbed one end of Sirius' blankets and tugged. However, Sirius had anticipated this move by curling his entire body round his end of the sheets, the overall effect being the James tripped over one of Sirius shoes and landed with a heavy THUNK onto the floor.

All prentence of trying to be quiet evaporated with James' loud exclamation of 'Shit!' He climbed gingerly up, rubbed his ankle as he did so.

By this point both Remus and Peter were beginning to stir, Peter giving a muttered, 'Wassamatter?'

'You asked for it Padfoot,' grinned James at the curled up ball that was his friend. He grabbed his wand from his bedside table, and gave it a flick muttering, 'Levicorpus.'

Sirius gave a loud yell as he was hoisted from his bed by the ankle. James laughed, and even Remus who was beginning to sit up had a soft chuckle. But then the room was illuminated by a third flash of lightning and James suddenly remembered why he had wanted to get his friends up in the first place.

'Shit,' he whispered as he turned to leave the room, causing Sirius to collapse onto his bed in a thoroughly ungraceful heap. A long string of swearwords followed James out of the dormitory, but he didn't honestly care.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase he heard a soft wimpering and, sure enough, when he reached the common room, there was Lily, curled up in a terrified ball in the middle of the room.

'Lily.' James walked over to her and she looked up at him, her eyes huge with terror.

'James,' she whispered. She clung onto his hand, her own as cold as ice. 'I… I can see their f-faces…' she whispered, shaking violently. 'They're here.' Yet another flash lit up the common room, and Lily screamed into the pillow she had brought down with her. James almost managed a smile at that, trust Lily to make sure that even if she was screaming in terror, she would make sure she had something to muffle it in so as not to wake anyone up.

'You should have come upstairs' he said, kneeling down beside her. 'You shouldn't be on your own. You know I said-'

'I froze,' she whimpered into her pillow. 'I c-couldn't…' She broke off, her voice choked behind sob after sob. James now sat down behind her, pulling her into his lap. He didn't want to move her to the sofa- he knew she'd chosen to stay here because it was furthest away from the windows, away from the flashes of light so painful to her. Putting his arms around her, she rocked backwards and forwards, still racked by paroxysms of terror, of memories.

Remus, Peter and Sirius soon appeared at the bottom of the boys' staircase.

'Is she okay?' asked Peter, coming to sit on the sofa nearest them.

James nodded, not entirely sure whether that was a lie or not.

They all sat there for at least twenty minutes, waiting for the storm to blow over which of course, eventually, it did leaving a beautiful blue sky in its wake. Lily's breathing slowly eased up and soon she emerged from James' shoulder and her pillow to look up at them all with slightly puffy eyes.

'Sorry,' she whispered apologetically.

'Hey, hey, none of that please young missy,' said Remus, sliding to the floor to sit next to her. Taking her hand her said very gently, 'we will always understand.'

'Got that right,' said Peter from the armchair he had managed to squeeze into.

'So…' said Sirius, 'are we back to normal?'

'Just about,' hiccoughed Lily, smiling weakly.

'Good, because you're commentating in, ooh,' Sirius checked his watch, 'two hours, and personally I need some breakfast before we kick Ravenclaw's butts, I mean,' he corrected himself at Lily's withering glare, 'defeat them comprehensively.'

'Let's just get you a calming draught first eh Lils?' said James standing up, and lifting her up with him. 'Just to take the edge off.' Lily nodded.

'I think I have a couple of spare bottles up in my room,' said Peter who was a veritable supply of all basic medicines- being moderately talented at both Herbology and Potions and also very accident prone, he had decided to put his talents to good use. 'I'll run and get one.'

'Thank you Peter,' said Lily as he ran up off the stairs.

'Come oooooon,' groaned Sirius. 'I'm staaaaaarving! Can't we just meet him downstairs?'

'No,' came the reply from Lily, James and Remus.

'Although,' said James raising an eyebrow, 'you might cause quite a stir turning up to breakfast in your pyjamas.'

Walking into breakfast Nick caught up with Lily, taking her hand and pulling her aside slightly.

'Are you okay?' he asked quietly. 'I would have come up but-'

'The password, I know,' she said. 'I'm fine.' He looked at her disbelievingly. 'Really,' she said smiling. 'I was well looked after.'

Nick smiled. 'Glad to hear it, otherwise I would have been forced to beat them up.'

'Right before the match?' asked Lily. 'That would have shortened the odds.'

'Odds?'

'Yeah, the Prewetts have been doing their usual pre-match betting station apparently.'

'And what are the odds?' asked Nick.

'Last I heard,' said Lily, 'they were two to one against you I think.'

'Gits,' he muttered, frowning. 'I'll be having a word with them. And against their own house too...' Lily laughed. Nick looked at her his gaze softening. 'I'm glad you're alright,' he said, and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. 'Good luck today.'

'You too,' she replied, smiling.

* * *

The day was turning out to be cool and clear despite the earlier storm. As the whistle blew, fifteen brooms rose into the air and James felt truly alive, as he always did when playing his favourite game. He took off at a moderate pace on a lap of the pitch one eye scanning around for the snitch, the other keeping an eye on what the rest of his team were doing.

'AND REUS LUPIN HAS THE QUAFFLE,' rang out Lily's voice from the commentator's podium. 'THAT'S A GOOD THING. HE'S A VERY NICE PERSON YOU KNOW. AND HE'S FLYING AROUND A BIT, DODGING SOME OTHER PEOPLE AND STUFF…'

James looked down at Lily. What on earth was she talking about? Dodging around and stuff?

'OOH, HE'S LOST THE QUAFFLE TO SOMEONE FROM THE OTHER TEAM. DON'T KNOW HIS NAME BUT HE'S SORT OF GOT BLONDISH HAIR AND…'

'It's that bloody calming draught!' yelled Remus, who has also noted Lily's less than orthodox commentary.

James looked down into the stands and caught Peter's eye, who had a mixture of hilarity and guilt written across his face as he mouthed, 'Sorry,' from where he stood.

McGonagall was starting to look slightly harassed and people in the stands were beginning to pay more attention to Lily than to what was happening on the pitch. Sirius, ever the wannabe centre of attention, decided that matters had to be taken into his own hands. He flew past Lily who grinned mildly at him and, drawing his wand said 'Silencio.'

'HELLO GOOD FRIENDS!' rang out his voice across the stands. 'SIRIUS BLACK HERE TAKING OVER FROM THE EVER LOVELY MISS EVANS. WE'VE EXPERIENCED A SLIGHT TECHNICAL HITCH DOWN THIS END, BUT I, OH SHIT HANG ON…' and he pelted a bludger away that had chosen that moment to aim right for his nose. 'RIGHTO, SORRY ABOUT THAT.' Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and shrugged in a manner that clearly said "I don't approve of this but there's nothing I can do about it at the moment". Taking this as a good sign, Sirius resumed.

'OKAY, SO WHERE WERE WE? AH YES, ROBINSON OF RAVENCLAW HAS THE QUAFFLE, COME ON REMUS KNOCK HIM OFF HIS BROOM! OH YEAH, AND WE HAVE THE QUAFFLE. THAT'S MY GOOD FRIEND REMUS LUPIN SPEEDING DOWN THE PITCH IN HIS USUAL EFFORTLESS MANNER, A LOVELY PASS THERE TO MISS RACHEL GRIFFITHS, RETURNING TO THE TEAM FOR THE SECOND YEAR IN A ROW. ALRIGHT THERE RACH?' he shot her a dazzling smile which she returned, unfortunately colliding with a Ravenclaw beater as a result and… 'WE HAVE A TIME OUT AS RACHEL AND GODSTONE HAVE THEIR NOSES FIXED BY… AH PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL. THREE CHEERS FOR MINNIE MCGONAGALL! HIP HIP…' McGonagall started shouting and waving at Sirius who simply beamed and starting entertaining the crowd by telling jokes while the two players had their noses restored to their former glory. 'AND SO THE WARLOCK SAID TO THE BANSHEE… OH RIGHT, ARE WE UP AND RUNNING? OKAY, SO THERE'S GOLDSTEIN OF GRYFFINDOR AND- BLOODY HELL!'

James and Nick had both gone into a fifty foot plunge towards the ground, cutting Donny's path off completely. Inches before they hit the ground, both pulled up empty handed.

'AND A LOVELY WRONSKI FEINT PULLED OFF THERE… NOT SURE BY WHO, BUT IT WAS GOOD ALL THE SAME. OF COURSE IF YOU'D LIKE TO SEE A REAL FAINT, TRY LOOKING AT SNAPE'S HAIR WITHOUT SUNGLASSES!'

And so the game continued, for two hours the game continued. By this time the calming draught Lily had taken had worn off and she was trying in vain to capture Sirius attention to say she wanted to carry on commentating. However, Sirius was clearly having far too much fun and was conveniently ignoring her.

'AND GRYFFINDOR LEAD BY ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY POINTS TO ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY- NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH!' sang Sirius, as he practised his sloth grip roll, beating a bludger from underneath him as he did so. Right into the crowd. 'SORRY!' came his voice, but most of the crowd were no longer listening, for the third dive of the game had just begun. And this time a glint of gold could be seen hovering near the centre line of the pitch.

'AND LOOK AT THEM GO… AGAIN!' called Sirius. 'THESE TWO SEEKERS, TECHNICALLY EVENLY MATCHED BUT AS POTTER IS MY BEST MATE I HAVE TO SAY HE'S BETTER OR I'LL GET BEATEN UP, AND… FU-'

His last curse was cut off by shock, for Nick's broom had given a huge lurch, more than thirty feet above the ground. There was no way he could have held on. He didn't even cry out, but just hit the ground with a sick sort of splat. Silence blanketed the stadium, and then a real scream came from the opposite end of the pitch. Sirius barely saw what happened, but all he knew was that Lily had fallen.

**

* * *

Okay, I realise this is a bit of a short angsty chapter- I did however try to lighten the mood with my ever beloved Sirius! Apologies for those wanting to read a happy clappy chapter :(**

**Hmm… I think this weird mood has affected me. That and being awake for seventeen hours… oh well.**

**Cuddly teddy bears to all my lovely lovely reviewers!**

**R xxx**

**P.S. anyone got any ideas what to call my evil plot-twisting fairy? She's desperate to have a name...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh dear… I'm having one of those days- you know those days? The sort of one where your getting ready to go out and you're wondering where you've put your ipod before realising (after half and hours fruitless searching) that you are in fact already listening to it and it's clipped to your trousers! Good God, I am truly a menace to society!**

**Anyway, onwards, I apologise deeply for the cliffy, I am slightly evil…. :D**

**So here are al the presents I promised you faithful reviewers- can't remember quite what they are but I hope you enjoy them all the same. Foot-long Mars Bars for all those who remember the 'r' word.**

**mmm… foot long mars bars… Happy Easter one and all!**

**R xxx**

* * *

Remus had watched the whole spectacle before him, as though in slow motion. With the first gasps from the crowd, he had looked up to where Nick and James had begun their rapid descent to the ground. He marvelled at the speed and control of his two friends, before realising something wasn't quite right. Nick's face had twisted slightly, and for a second he moved his gaze down to his broom handle. _'The thing about seekers,' _James had said, _'is that we have to be so focussed. Once you've seen the snitch, you cannot take your eye off it, because then you've lost…'_

Then, thirty feet from the ground, the unthinkable had happened- Nick's broom had given a jolt, just enough to upset his balance.

Remus had started towards him but stopped when he felt a pain in his head and tasted a bitter tang in his mouth. He had never experienced anything like it before, but it was so vile that it made him retch, completely forgetting about the drama on the rest of the pitch. When the pain had subsided slightly, he looked up he saw Nick falling through the void above the pitch, his broom having given a huge lurch, launching him into the air. He hit the ground before Remus could even react. Above the shocked silence and the pounding of the rain, he heard a scream from the commentator's box. He whirled around, his brain telling him what must have happened but his body not responding. He saw the red hair before anything else, and it most definitely was not in the stalls. Anymore.

Even as James' long fingers closed around the cold metal of the Snitch, he knew something was wrong. The cheers had been replaced by an ominous silence, the faces of those he could see were not looking at him, and then he heard the scream from almost directly in front of him. His broom was the fastest model made yet- the Nimbus 1800. He pushed it forward, laying flat against its handle. He reached Lily in time to grab her hand from the air, a little more tricky than it sounds considering she was soaking from the rain. He ground to a halt, stopping himself from crashing through the stand's supports and managed to haul Lily onto the broom in front of him. She was unconscious, her breathing laboured but otherwise unharmed.

Sirius and Remus were the first to fly over.

'Damn, is she okay?' asked Remus, even paler than usual.

'I think so,' panted James, out of breath from the whole ordeal, the adrenaline still pumping hard through his veins.

'Fucking impressive catch mate,' Sirius said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'But I think we'd better get her down to the ground.'

'Good idea,' muttered Remus, checking she balanced okay on James' broom.

James descended slowly, the others flanking him. 'I don't understand, she never goes that close to the barrier,' he said, casting a glance to where she had fallen from, horrible pictures forming in his head over what could have happened if she had hit the ground from that height. 'Did you see how she fell.'

'Yeah,' they both muttered solemnly.

'I think I'll go and see-' Remus started. Then he closed his eyes, shook his head, and broke away from Sirius and James to the centre of the pitch. In doing so, he revealed the ground he had been screening from James view.

'Shit,' said James, seeing the body splayed out on the ground. 'Is he-?'

'Dunno,' said Sirius quietly. 'We'll find out soon enough I guess…'

'That's why she fell?' Sirius nodded.

'There's just one thing wrong with all this?' Sirius mused quietly.

'One!' James said in disbelief.

'Prongs, she screamed.'

'So?'

'I silenced her.'

**

* * *

Hospital Wing- 3 hours later**

Lily woke up and screamed. She screamed and screamed until James fetched Madam Ingram who had administered an emergency dose of the calming draught. Usually, more than one dose in a day was dangerous but there was no other option other than stunning her.

Sirius and Peter held on to her the entire time- she tried to fight them off but together, they were a lot bigger and stronger than she was so she really didn't stand a chance. Once the potion was in her system, she stopped screaming and relaxed a little, enough for James to take her hands and help her back into the bed and replace the covers over her.

Lily started to shake violently whimpering, not an uncommon reaction for someone who has suffered trauma.

'Can't you do anything for this?' he asked the nurse.

'If I could, I wouldn't. It's best for her to get it out of her system. It should help her recover with more haste.'

James nodded grudgingly and pulled Lily closer to him, wrapping his arms around her fragile form. A year ago, this would have fulfilled his wildest dreams but in this situation, it was breaking his heart to see her like this. After a few minutes with no change, Sirius left them to go and find Peter and Remus.

'Shhh, Lils it's okay. It's okay.' He continued to hold her, gently rocking from side to side as you would for a small child who has just fallen over and grazed their knee. _If only it was just a grazed knee_ thought James. After about half an hour, Lily's breathing started to regulate, her shaking ceased slightly and when James pulled back to look at her face, she was only just awake.

'James?' she murmured, breathing into his chest.

'The one and only,' he said, sitting her upright and checking her over.

'Acting nurse, hmm?' Lily said, trying to smile but no quite managing. 'Where is everyone? Where's… where's Nick?' She looked around wildly at the empty beds, the panic constrained by the potion in her body. 'Is he… is he okay?'

'I'm really not the one to ask,' James said quietly. 'I think he's still alive, if that's any help.'

'Still? Where-'

'London,' James replied. 'St Mungo's. Madam Ingram told us it was beyond her help.' Lily looked up at him, the eyes that were like two emeralds embedded in her face glistened up at James. Tears brimmed at the corners and started to leak from her eyes, leaving trails down her pale cheeks. James wiped them away with his thumbs, barely able to keep the tears back himself.

'But, it's okay,' she whispered, lying back onto her pillows. Her eyes started to glaze slightly, although tears continued to stream from them. 'He'll be back. He always comes back. So does Remus in fact,' she giggled. It was a strange mix, to see tears pouring from someone's face while they laughed.

'Lily, what-?'

'But you're always here Jamesie, aren't you?' _Jamesie?_

'And when we're all back together, we can have a nice party, can't we?' James simply stared at her in shock.

'Can't we?' she began to sob now, gazing at him with unfocussed eyes. 'I want a party. I want a party. I want a-'

_The potion._ 'Madam Ingram!' yelled James down the ward towards her office. 'Madam Ingram!' No response. 'Shit.' James tried probing her mind, to find out what on earth was going on in there. However, when he reached it all he found was a jumbled confusion of memories and sounds. Just static, and loud static at that. Lily started screaming again, whether from the legilimency or something else, it didn't really matter. James stood up and began to lift Lily out of her bed. If she, the most sensible person he knew, was suffering from deliria within the first hour of overdosing on a potion, Merlin only knew what the next side-effects would be.

'J-James,' Lily stammered. 'I, I want mummy. I want her Jamesie.'

'Then we'll go and find her,' he said as he hoisted her off the bed.

'This is a dream, isn't it? Isn't it, isn't it? A horrible dream where I'll wake up and see that there was no Qudditch, no none at all. Not at all. None. And then, and then I'll be happy, happy happy happy happy hap-'

Having someone clapping when you're trying to carry them is not the most easy of tasks, but James was handling it valiantly. 'Lily, try and fight this potion okay? Fight it, you're a strong person, fight it.'

'Fight, fight fight fight fight fi-' Lily began kicking her legs in addition to the hand clapping. James dropped her legs to the floor, unable to support them while she was doing it.

'Merlin and Agrippa Lils!' He hoisted her towards the fireplace in the hospital wing, opposite the nurse's office. Peering through the glass, James could see she was not around, probably off to help someone who'd met Peeves near the bust of Paracelsus (believe it or not, that was the number one reason why students found themselves in the hospital wing, whether it was true or not!). But James didn't have time to search the whole castle for her, and the green tinge that was starting to appear on Lily's hands and neck did nothing to improve his predicament.

Lily tried supporting herself but crumpled to the floor in a heap, hitting her head it the process. _Well, that's not going to help situations…_

She rolled over, her eyes even less focussed than before, trying to concentrate on James' face.

'James, you know I love you, right?'

Even in James' hurried and flustered state, despite the fact that Lily was being slowly poisoned from the inside out, he paused. 'What?' he whispered.

'Mmm-hmm. Sometime I think you're all annoying, so sometimes I don't like you very much-' she was starting to talk like a little girl- 'but sometimes you do look yummy on your broom. And I think I love you then.' There was a pause. 'And you're being very nice to me now too. So I love you now too.' James didn't quite know how to react. 'So you see, I'd like it very much if you would kiss me.' She paused again. 'Please,' she added as an afterthought.

James was stunned. After years of patience, of girls who were only stand-ins for the one he really wanted, after years of asking and persuading her, James did the only thing he felt able to do.

'No,' he said, his voice heavy and wooden. 'Not now Lils. Not like this.'

Lily hiccoughed, then hiccoughed again. Then it became more violent. Her green tinged skin drained to white, almost pure white, as though someone had frosted her face. Then her eyes rolled back in her head and when she brought them down again, her irises had turned blood red. She looked like someone posessed. She was getting worse.

'Shit,' James said, hoisting her up and doing the only thing he could think of. He grabbed a fistful of powder from the pot on the mantelpiece and thrust it into the fire grate. Immediately the emerald green flames sprang up.

'St Mungo's Hospital,' James shouted as he stepped into the familiar fire, and they were lost in a thousand grates, spinning them hundreds of miles to their destination.

* * *

'_I tried my Lord, I did try.'_

'_But you failed me.'_

'_But I tried.'_

'_Yes yes, you are very trying. How many times must I tell you that trying is not enough. Time and again I drill it into every one of your pathetic minds and still you disappoint me.'_

'_I am so sor-_'

'_Quiet. If I hear the word 'sorry' one more time, I will kill you and let it be. You do not join me for failure or a nice comfortable time. You join to work or die. I refuse to lead an organisation that results in failure over and over again.' A long, drawn-out sigh._

'_May I speak?'_

'_Quite clearly you have just done so.'_

''

'_Speak then, if you must. It had better be worth my time.'_

'_My Lord, it may still succeed. The outcome is as yet unclear. I can return in perhaps a day and bring more news.' _

'_More news? I do not need 'more news' I need solutions and positive outcomes.'_

'_My Lord? What would you wish of me?'_

'_To crawl into a hole and die. Or better yet…'_

**

* * *

Sorry it's a little short. Am starting the next chapter as we speak so all is not lost and it will be up soon- I promise!**

**I love you all, my lovely lovely reviewer-type people (still haven't found a good enough word to replace 'lovely'! Any ideas!)**

**R xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good eve my lovelies! I hope all is fine and dandy with you and that you had a lovely scrummy Easter packed with far too much chocolate for your good. Unfortunately I took the advice of a dear friend of mine to heart and quite literally ate as much chocolate as I could. This has culminated in my dear mother signing me up to the gym. Be assured that this author would have her mother's head on a spit were it not for the fact that she loves her very dearly very very very deep down. And also, I've had so much of the darn choc that my entire body is currently fuelled by endorphins- endorphins make you happy, happy people just don't kill their mothers! Anyone getting that Legally Blonde vibe…? Well, moving on…**

**Disclaimer- Oh how I wish it could be mine…**

* * *

**Two summers ago...**

'Good to see you son,' said Frank Potter, shaking James' hand as they stood on Platform 10.

'Good to see you too father.'

'And how were your exams?'

'Not too bad, thank you.'

Just then Sirius bounded up, eager to see a friendly face before he departed for what he had now coined as his bachelor pad, despite the fact it had a grand total of three rooms and was situated right next to a very busy trainline..

'Hi Mr Potter!'

'Good evening Sirius.' Frank took in Sirius' scruffy state with an aprraising eye. 'The latest fashion I presume?'

'Nothing but,' grinned Sirius.

'You off then mate?' asked James, turning to his friend.

'I am indeed,' said Sirius with a grimace.

'Remember you are always welcome for Sunday lunch Sirius,' Frank said smiling slightly. He didn't aprove of the Black family in any measure, but this son, the black sheep of the Black family as it were, was strangely endearing.

'Thanks Mr Potter. Have a good summer!'

James gave his friend a quick hug before Sirius strode off, walking directly past his own mother, a determined smirk on his face, while she waited to coo over his prat of a brother. She looked at him as though he was a pile of cat sick. He turned her hat into cat sick right before he turned the corner out of the station, grinning like a maniac.

Ignoring the banshee-esque screams from Mrs Black, James turned back to his father who, depite his usually austere manner was smiling at the spectacle that had just unfolded. 'Just promise me you will never do that to _your_ mother,' chided Frank.

'I promise,' said James, smiling back. As they walked out of the station together, James caught a glimpse of red hair in front of him. 'Hey Evans!' he yelled after her. 'Have a good summer!' He knew right then and there he had made a big mistake. Lily had ignored him, but his father most definitely had not.

'James!'

'What?'

'That is appalling behaviour! What have I told you, time and again?'

James looked sulky as he reiterated lesson number... something... 'Never shout at a lady.'

'What else?'

'What do you mean "what else?"' asked James.

'I trust 'Evans' is not her first name,' asked Frank rhetorically. 'When talking to a lady, you will address her as, in this case Miss Evans, or by her first name which is...?'

'Lily,' muttered James.

'And a beautiful name it is too. So why not use it? I see she did not react favourably to your yelling at her, and one can hardly wonder why. Such manners are disgraceful and I for one am ashamed...'

James had switched off. His father, a just and upright man was, nevertheless, absolutely poker straight when it came to manners and such. As a boy, James had had these drummed into his head- at school he had let them slip, thinking they were no longer important. However, a public display of what Frank termed 'raucous and unruly behaviour' was shaming to himself and his family.

They left the station in silence, James angry with his father for reprimanding him in public, Frank angry with his son for letting him down in public. From that day on, James could never forgive himself, knowing that his last words to his father were spoken in anger...

* * *

**Back to the present...**

Back at Hogwarts, blissfully unaware of the commotion taking place at the other end of the country, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat in the kitchens, tucking into a large plate of chicken sandwiches **(A/N don't ask me why they're chicken, I jut have this sudden craving for chicken at the moment… weird seeing as its past 11.30 pm and I have just had 3 cream eggs on the trot…)**.

'So,' Peter said thickly, trying to form comprehensible syllables through a mouth crammed with food, 'do they know when Nick is going to get back?'

'God knows,' Sirius said sullenly. He had resolved himself to trying to drown his sorrows in food. All that had yielded was severe nausea and a great sense of despair. He hadn't been able to stay in the hospital wing after Lily had been administered her second calming draught, it had been distressing enough to see her screaming like that. Plus, James deserved a little quality time with her.

'He was pretty messed up when they brought him up.' He turned a little green, remembering the vision of Nick lying on his stretcher. Then he looked at his sandwich, turned a little greener and threw it back on the plate.

'I hope he's okay,' said Peter quietly, looking down at his feet dangling half a foot from the ground.

'Me too mate, me too.'

Remus remained quiet, still replaying the spectacle of the match over and over in his mind.

'You thinking bout Lils?' Sirius nudged him slightly, bringing him out of his reverie. Remus nodded.

'I just keep thinking… what if…'

Sirius interrupted him. 'Look, James was there, thank Merlin, so don't go playing 'what if' games with yourself. It's not healthy.' Remus smiled slightly and nodded. He stared into the fire, trying not to play those 'what if' games with himself but try as he might, his mind couldn't seem to focus on anything else. He could see Lily's chalk white face, James' concentration, screaming, running… Then the scene changed. Lily's face remained, as did James' but more faces joined them. Unfamiliar ones in a distant place. There was blood dripping slowly from Lily's nose, James was… carrying her.

'Shit!' Remus stood up faster than a jack-in-a-box causing the other two to jump.

'What is it?' Peter asked fearfully.

'Did you see something?' asked Sirius urgently.

Remus nodded curtly. 'They're not in school.'

'Shit'

'Who?'

'Where are they?'

'Who?'

'I don't know.'

'Dumbledore?'

'Now.'

'What's going on!'

Before Peter could blink, his two friends were heading towards the portrait hole of the kitchens.

'We'll explain on the way,' Sirius said, grabbing his arm

James and Lily stopped whirling abruptly, hitting solid ground. James found his feet quick enough to prevent Lily from falling. He stepped out of the grate, lifting Lily into his arms as he did so. She did not resist him this time- her breathing had become extremely shallow and she had stopped blinking altogether. Had she not been emitting slight whimpers from time to time, she could have been mistaken for the dead, or a vampire. A slow trickle of blood was falling from her nose, a perfect smear on her deathly skin.

James looked around at the waiting room. It wasn't full at all- a man who had a carrot instead of a nose was reading The Quibbler. A young girl and boy were having difficulty sitting down seeing as they had accidentally stuck their heads together. Another man who James assumed was the father, was talking angrily with the receptionist and gesticulating wildly in the direction of his children who were now having a furious argument about something which resulted in the boy falling off his chair, dragging his sister with him. An elderly witch seemed to be in serious discomfort with the talon-like fingernails growing from her fingers at an alarming rate. Apart from that though, the room was completely empty but for the portraits of past healers of the establishment.

Striding past the reception desk and the Welcome Witch (a prissy forty year old who seemed much more interested in her nails than her job) towards the elevators the doors opened automatically for James and he pushed the button with the large gold 3.

'Level 3,' said a cool woman's voice. 'Potion and plant illnesses, including rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, etc.' The elevator began to ascend and James grimaced. He never did much like hospitals… but honestly, who wants to be told that they're going to a floor with patients who are regurgitating Merlin only knew what? Hopefully no one.

_Come on _James thought desperately as the lift continued its sedate ascent up the building. Lily was now completely unconscious, yet her eyes remained open gleaming red like burning coals. She gave a slight sputtering cough and a trickle of blood escaped her lips, falling in a steady smear down her cheek. _Shit shit shit. _

Eventually, painstakingly, the lift shuddered to a halt and the doors flung open. James sprinted out, Lily in his arms. He stopped at a junction in the corridor- it had been so long since his last visit he couldn't remember where to go. Ignoring the 'quiet please' signs he yelled at the top of his voice,

'MUM!'

The trio skidded to a halt outside the ugly stone gargoyle, pausing for a moment.

'Got the map on you?' panted Remus. The Marauders map would allow them to see the password for Dumbledore's office without delay. Unfortunately, Sirius had left it in the dormitory and shook his head.

'Right, well there are only so many possibilities, start thinking,' said Remus. It was common knowledge that Dumbledore's office was locked with a password of sweet origin. Last year it had been Cockroach Cluster. No doubt it had been changed since.

'Fizzing Whizzbee,' tried Sirius, to no avail.

'Acid pop,' said Peter.

'Mars Bar,' Remus supplied. 'Muggle chocolate bar,' he explained to the other two who had given him quizzical looks. 'He's had sherbet lemon before.'

Just then, the gargoyle sprang to life and the slowly revolving staircase began winding its way upwards.

'I guess he ran out of ideas,' said Peter when they realised that the password must have been switched back to 'sherbet lemon'.

They ran up the stairs, not bothering to let the stairs just carry them up. They ran into the office without knocking and luckily, found Dumbledore sitting alone at his desk, stroking a placid Fawkes and reading the Financial Times.

He looked up politely, smiled and said 'And what may I do for you gentlemen?' He motioned to the three squashy armchairs that had just materialised in front of his desk (Dumbledore seemed to have an affinity for squashy armchairs). Peter and Sirius sat but Remus, the only one of the three who understood the real gravity of the situation stayed standing.

'Professor, I think we may have a very serious problem.'

'MUM!' Several angry healers poked their heads out from their respective wards, telling James to stop disturbing their patients. None of them seemed to realise he was holding a dying girl. _This has to be some kind of nightmare_. _Mum, where are you?_

'James?' He whirled around but couldn't see anyone. He had thought the voice had come from behind him. It took him a little while to figure out that the voice wasn't behind him, it was in the back of his head. His mother was nearby, but he could tell quite where. _I'm by the elevator mum _James thought desperately, willing his mother to hear, _by the elevator, the elevator, by the-_

'James!' The voice was real this time. A tall willowy witch with thick ebony hair, pale skin and piercing green eyes came running from a side corridor. 'What on earth-?' James, never so glad to see his mother in his entire life ran forward but, with the burden of Lily, couldn't hug her.

'Mum, I… I didn't know…'

'Explain later, she needs a ward, now.' James had seen his mother at many patients while with her at work, but rarely had he seen the amount of concern flicker over his mother's face as he did now. And it was this probably that made him follow his mother's orders immediately, his heart racing at five times its normal rate. First Nick, now Lily… who was next?

As Remus finished his quickly retold story, he glanced at the other two boys. Peter was as white as a ghost that has recently been covered in emulsion. Sirius' delicate green shade had returned again yet Dumbledore seemed completely unperturbed by the story. Remus could quite work out why the old man was remaining so calm- he almost wanted to shout out to him that Lily could be dying. Didn't he understand?

Dumbledore stared at a light patch on his desk, following the dancing dust as though hypnotised. He then looked up at Lupin- the young man had a quiet desperation in his eyes, a deep running pain. Looking down at his watch,

'Three, two, one,' and as his last word was uttered, the fireplace on the left hand wall burst into purple flames and Madam Ingram tumbled out. As she opened her mouth to speak, Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her and she froze, quite literally. He kept his hand raised, and as long as he did so, the plump witch could not move a muscle. Remus looked quizzically at him and the headmaster began to speak quickly.

'They haven't much time. I need two of you to follow Mr Potter and Miss Evans to London, the other, I need to remain here with Madam Ingram. I am afraid that the seriousness of this situation may be beyond what we had previously thought.' He quickly reached for a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote five words on it, rolled it up and handed it to Fawkes who took it in his beak and disappeared in a tongue of fire.

'Professor, I don't-' Sirius began, now standing up and preparing to leave.

'When you arrive at St. Mungo's, Fawkes will lead you to where you need to go. I am quite sure that Mrs Potter will explain everything in due course. For the time being, I have some business that needs seeing to. I will follow on as soon as I can.'

'Helen's there?' asked Sirius, his furrowed brow releasing ever so slightly. 'Well, she should be taking care of everything. Right?' he looked at Dumbledore. 'Right professor?'

Dumbledore sighed the sigh of an old and burdened man. 'We can only hope Mr Black. We can only hope.'

By now, all three boys were drained of colour at the thought of what was happening to their friends.

'I'll stay,' said Peter quietly. 'I don't like hospitals much.'

'Fair enough,' said Remus.

'Take care mate,' Sirius touched him on the shoulder.

'You too. Owl me when you have news, alright?'

Once Sirius and Remus had flooed to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore lifted his charm off Madam Ingram who stood still, looking slightly confused.

'Se should remain like that for a few hours,' Dumbledore said to Peter quietly. 'I trust you will be able to keep her here until I return.

'I- I'll try sir,' said Peter. Dumbledore smiled at him.

'I shall return soon,' and he swept out of the office without another word, sealing the door behind him. Peter watched him go, heard him seal the office door behind him and let out a breath.

James sat outside the ward for what felt like hours. He could only see the tops of peoples' heads, scurrying busily to and fro. He wished he could do more to help, but with six fully trained healers in there, he wasn't likely to be of much help. So he sat and waited, and waited. Then he got up and did some pacing. And when that didn't work, he sat down again and drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair.

Eventually, his mother came out looking pale and drawn. James opened his mouth to enquire after Lily but seeing the look in his mother's face made him sick to the bone and suddenly he didn't want to ask anymore. He didn't want to know the answer.

'James, she's still here, but…'

'But what, mum?'

'She's getting worse, nothing's working. I can't trace the poisoning back far enough, the source of it is just eluding us.'

'Your positive it's not the overdose?'

'One hundred percent. No overdose of calming draught could cause the sort of symptoms that girl's got. Severe nausea maybe, but not the eyes. Or the…the blood.' James grimaced. He thought back to anything else Lily might have ingested, anything that could have done this to her, but nothing came. She simply hadn't done anything. He shook his head in despair looking down at the ground as he did so. Then he noticed a light patch on the floor. It grew brighter and brighter and soon his mother noticed it too.

'What on earth-'

Then suddenly flames erupted from the floor and quickly vanished again to be replaced by a fantastic bird with gold and red plumage. It flew into the air and rested on James' shoulder, holding out a slip of paper with its beak as it did so.

'Fawkes?' James whispered. He took the paper, unrolled it, read it and let out a loud 'Shit!'

Helen, too stressed to make a comment on her son's language, took the paper from him, read it too, and without another word, dashed back into the ward, letting the paper fall behind her. It floated casually to the ground, resting in a patch of light from the golden bubble lights that floated up and down the corridor. On it, the emerald ink shone brightly with the words:

**Corpeus Malde Mandracana **

**Nicholas Foster**

**Just so you know, my lovely lovely people, the next chapter is going to be pretty mega… all for you  Aren't I lovely? Twas the idea of a lovely reviewer of mine, and also I realise how un-funny this chapter was, and I need to write something funny. So I promise that when I have 50 reviews, I will post a mega chapter. That's only 10 to go…! Plus this chapter was another shorty one, which aint really like me…**

**So now onto my thank yous:**

**Scowlingpixie- my next mega chapter is going to be dedicated specially for you, as you suggested it! Thanks as ever for reviewing you loveable, fantabulous, fantastic, gorgeous, amazing, awesome, great, magnificent reviewer (notice, I'm quoting you there!) x**

**Serentiyrose016- ah, how do you know it was peter…? Although, yes he is a scum bag and should rot in hell  thanks for reviewing!**

**Heaven and earth- gald you're enjoying it so far **

**Greengrl- we've been rather neglecting each other recently haven't we! Tis the pressure of work I'm sure. But thank you for remembering me and reviewing this story- much appreciated. **

**Brona- aha, patience is a virtue! Xx**

**Gypsy-glass- thank you so much, that was a really lovely review! Oh, extra big mars bar for you because you're so lovely! Argh, I really have to stop using that word!**

**Amarvi- I really should write more fluff shouldn't I? The fluff gets sooo fluffy… **

**Zippyfox- as ever my love thank you so much for reviewing. Hoe you had a good Easter xx**

**Goodie2shoes19- was a bit depressing wasn't it? Sorry about that… and so was this. Eek! Not so good… we'll try and lighten up in a chapter or so.**

**IAMSOAP- aha, you'll just have to wait and see… teehee…**

**R xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**As for the latin, (I got a lot of replies about this), mainly people asking what it meant. Now, I have to admit that my latin is a little sketchy, most of it comes from dad quoting stuff at me... some from church. Granted, I made purposeful mistakes in the latin for reasons that should become clear in this chapter but if you tried to translate the words themselves, a Latin scholar would look at you like you were on drugs. So please don't try just in case you get arrested- I wouldn't want that on my conscience! So read on and all should become clear.**

**So I leave you with chapter 7, mega as promised!**

**R xxx**

* * *

Corpus Maldre Mandracana. James buried his face in his hands in complete despair. It all rested on Nick… but James didn't know where his ward was. He was at a complete loss at what to do, who to turn to. But to interrupt his anguished musing, two very familiar, very ruffled and very out of breath people came sprinting round the corner, skidding to a halt in front of James.

Sirius bent over, resting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. 'Had… to choose… the… corridor furthest… from the… sodding… lift didn't… you Prongs?' he panted.

'What in the name of Merlin are you two doing here?' James asked blankly, staring at his two friends. 'Where's Peter?'

'With Dumbledore.' Remus took the seat next to James opposite the ward door, catching his breath, and turning his gaze to the ward door. 'Lily- ?'

'Should be okay,' James said quietly, but mum hasn't come back out yet.

'Dumbledore wrote some kind of note…' said Sirius who had plonked himself on the floor for lack of a better seat. 'They might have a little more seating,' he grumbled quietly.

'Did you see the note Prongs?' asked Remus, concern over his drawn features. James nodded dolefully but said nothing, still mulling those words over in his mind. He didn't yet know if the information would mean anything to his friends, but doubtless they would find out about it soon enough.

'If you're trying to be funny by not telling us, it's not working,' Sirius growled. 'Bloody annoying actually.'

'Corp…' James whispered.

'Huh?' came Sirius' helpful reply.

James restarted. 'What's the deal with Nick?'

'What in Agrippa's name does that have to do with anything?' asked Remus impatiently.

'Everything,' James replied. 'Do you know how he's doing?'

'Nope,' Sirius supplied, 'but I think we'd know if something had happened.'

'Couldn't you ask your mum?' asked Remus.

'Yeah, but I haven't had a chance to yet.'

'For the love of Pete, would you please explain why this has anything whatsoever to do with Lily before I do something very unpleasant and painful to your face.' Sirius' face was like thunder.

'Corpeus malde mandracana,' whispered James.

'Nick?' asked Remus. James nodded. 'Bloody hell.'

'Bloody hell is right,' said Sirius. 'As in, "what the bloody hell are you talking about"?' James rolled his eyes, this was going to take a while. He was spared from having to explain immediately by the reappearance of his mother.

She gave a wan smile, 'She's going to be fine.' James let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and Sirius said 'Well thank fuck for that.'

'Sirius, darling, your courteous tongue ever graces the corridors I patrol,' smiled Helen as she embraced Sirius who had got up from the floor and given Helen a big hug (there had been an incident a year previously in the summer holidays when Sirius had been brought in by a sheepish James who had put a malfunctioning babbling jinx on him and Sirius had sworn for 4 hours straight without being able to control himself.)

'Good to see you again Hel.'

'Remus, how are you?' Remus got up and gave Helen a big hug as well.

'Not too bad thanks, and you?'

'Better than I have been the last couple of hours. I'm still working on that potion for you, give it a couple of months.' Remus smiled at her. Helen, who had adopted both Remus and Sirius (and Peter too) as extra sons had been doing research into werewolves and had convinced herself she could make a potion to help the condition. It wouldn't cure the disease but it would help the side effects a considerable amount.

'Can we go and see her?' James asked tentatively.

Helen hesitated slightly. 'You may… just, don't be startled by her appearance. The ordeal has wrought its effects.'

James' stomach lurched, he hated to think what might have happened to Lily during her time under one of the nastiest poisons wizard-kind knew. He looked at the other two.

'You go on in mate,' Remus said. 'Have some time. We'll try and find Nick.' And before Sirius could object, Remus grabbed him the collar and dragged him off down the corridor with a quick, 'See you later Hel.'

Helen looked at her son before gesturing him into the ward and then heading back towards her office for a well deserved cup of coffee.

When James entered the ward, it was deathly quiet. There were no other patients, just empty beds. There was one healer left, a young witch with cropped blond hair and baby blue eyes. In James' opinion she looked far too thick to have ever made it as far as a healer, and she gave him a sappy smile before leaving him in the ward alone. Except one bed.

'Can't keep your eyes off the girls already Potter?' came a small whisper from behind him. He turned slowly and had to suppress a gasp as he saw Lily, lying on her bed.

Her flaming red hair splayed out around her like a fiery halo and her skin was deathly pale against it. She had a large gash running from the tip of her right temple across her forehead, down her nose and over to her left cheek. James couldn't remember her having sustained such an injury but she explained.

'Poison does this thing, weakens the skin apparently.' She turned her head to one side and there was another slash running down her neck to her collarbone. James grimaced hating to think how painful they must be, or how many other cuts like that she might have.

But there was one thing more than anything that shocked him above all. His emerald-eyed goddess now had eyes of fire, as red as her hair. Lily caught his gaze and she must have realised he'd noticed.

'I want my eyes back,' she whispered, a tear falling from one of them and sliding down her pale cheek.

James moved over to her bed and knelt beside it, there being absence of a chair. He took her hand gently, not wanting to cause her anymore pain and she squeezed it hard.

'You won't hurt me. Your mum… she's a miracle worker.'

James smiled. 'I know.'

'She told me the-' she gesticulated to her face and neck, 'they should be gone within two days.'

'That's fantastic.'

'But they don't know about…'

James instinctively knew that she meant her eyes. He brushed another tear away from her cheek with his thumb. 'I'm sure they'll come back.' He kissed her hand and squeezed it again.

'Do you know what it was?' she asked him. 'The poison I mean?'

'Do you?' he asked tentatively. She nodded. So he nodded too. Then she smiled and said 'I don't mind really.'

'You… you don't?'

'No, because it means I know Nick's alive.'

* * *

While Lily had been fighting for her life, Nick was beginning to regain his in the Josef Wronski ward. His internal bleeding had been stopped easily enough by a simple potion but there was the problem with his having broken almost every bone in his body (bar the ones in his ears, two ribs and a toe). The healers had debated long and hard about it and eventually agreed that the only option had been to remove all the bones in his body and regrow them with the dreadful Skelegrow. Nasty. In the end, they had had to stun him for the entire process because he might have died from the sheer pain.

'No, I'm sorry, absolutely no visitors.' A rather prim healer stood at the doors to the ward which Sirius and Remus had eventually found.

'Very well, may we enquire as to his health then?' Remus asked with all the pretence of politeness, Sirius merely grinned. He could see his fists clenched at his sides and his jaw had set rigidly.

'He is in recovery,' snapped the healer who turned smartly on her heel and marched back into the ward, shutting the door purposefully behind her.

'Well that was friendly,' remarked Sirius casually. Remus didn't reply. 'Oh come on, Moony, perfect chance to explain this messed up Latin thingy.'

Lupin regarded him with a quiet disbelief. 'Remind me how you managed to get fifteen O's at OWLS.'

'Charm,' replied Sirius. 'I'm hungry, let's get something to eat and you can tell me about the corp… thing.' Remus rolled his eyes, but Sirius was already dragging him back towards the lift.

* * *

Lily was sleeping, her lashes brushing her cheeks at she dreamt. James stayed by her bedside, still holding her hand and watching as her wounds were slowly healed by the antidote his mother had administered. She moved her head slightly and mumbled something incoherent, but slept on.

Helen crept up upon her son, he hadn't noticed her enter the ward. She looked between James and the sleeping girl, noticing the way he looked at her. Lily' fortunes had barely changed from the last time Helen had seen her. It was a pity really, especially seeing how James would hardly stop yakking about her every holiday -and although he had never admitted to his mother that he liked the girl, it was blindingly obvious… especially to a mother's instincts.

'She's still beautiful,' she said.

James did not startle when he heard her voice, nor did he turn around.

'I know,' he said quietly. His voice sounded slightly strained, as though he was holding back pent up emotion. 'She…the cuts… I-'

'The antidote is working though?'

'I think so, they seem to be healing.' He turned his face to his mother's and she was not surprised to see he was crying. She walked over to him and held out her hand to him. He took it, stood up and hugged her hard. Even though she was a good three inches shorter than him, tall though she was, James could remember the hugs she would give him when he was little- like being enveloped in a cocoon of safety. He loved it when he remembered things like that.

'You do miss him, don't you Jamie?'

'Course I do.'

'It's only been five months.'

'Is it bad to still mourn after that long?'

Helen hugged her son even closer. 'Of course not.'

'It's just… seeing her like that, it-'

'Reminds you?' James nodded.

'You were far too young to have seen that. Far, far too young.'

'Mum, I was seventeen.'

'Far too young,' Helen whispered.

* * *

'Bugger me,' Sirius said, completely open mouthed.

'Rather not,' replied Remus, taking a sip of a brown sludgy liquid claiming to be coffee.

'Okay, okay, let me get this straight. Someone's spell making is as good as the giant squid's and their Latin is as good as mine, yet they manage to create a thing like that?' Remus nodded dolefully.

'Bugger me.' The sheer gravity of the situation seemed to have temporarily disabled Sirius' depth of vocabulary. 'And it's definitely with Nick?'

'Dumbledore seems to think so.'

Sirius paused just long enough to take a huge bite out of a giant chocolate chip cookie with flashing smarties. 'Tho, bathiclee…' he said thickly with a mouthful of food, and swallowing continued, 'Lily's life is tied to his.'

'Irreparably.'

'Forever?'

'Forever.' Then Remus said, his black humour coming through, 'until one of them dies of course.'

'Then-'

'The other one dies too.'

'Bugger me.'

'Rather not.'

Helen had conjured up two chairs ad two cups of (real) coffee for her and James. There they sat and chatted until Lily would wake up. Their conversation was rather fractured and slightly awkward, probably because James hadn't cried in front his mother for over six years…

_Turning round the corner out of the station, James maintained the stony silence between himself and his father, glaring at the pavement. Having banished his possessions back to his house, Frank had decided to take advantage of the good weather to walk back home. Something James did not appreciate, as he had wanted to apparate, having passed the test last March. _

_Ten minutes later, they turned into a narrow street, lined by old Victorian terraced houses. The smell of wisteria was heavy upon the air and James breathed deeply, enjoying the pungency. Looking up, he saw four figures standing at the end of the road, all cloaked and hooded. They appeared to be waiting for something. _

_'Stay close,' murmured his father, surreptitiously drawing his wand from the depths of his cloak._

_'I can take care of myself thank you father,' returned James scathingly, but reaching for his own wand all the same._

_The first curse was thrown without any pre-emption. Frank hit the ground, twitching and grunting. The cruciatus curse. James fired some stunners at the group, hitting one who fell to the ground. At the same time, Frank stopped twitching and managed to clamber to his feet, albeit shakily._

_The ensuing fight was like nothing James had ever or ever would witness again. The four in cloaks, he assumed to be death eaters, showed them absolutely no mercy and soon both father and son were critically injured. _

_As a last resort, James forced his mind into the melee, pushing through the occlumentic walls as hard as he possibly could. Each of the cloaked figures hit the ground, yelling; major migraines all around. Grabbing his unconscious father, his own breathing coming in short, painful bursts, he thought "St Mungo's" with all his might, and stepped into the void._

_'James? James?' The voice was distant, but soothing. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the pale face of his mother, gazing down at his with pronounced fear in her face. _

_'Mum…' he whispered. 'Where's dad?'_

_Helen smoothed back the hair from the forehead of her only son. 'The healers are still with him,' she whispered. 'But they, they don't…' she faltered. James sat up, feeling remarkably well considering the ordeal he had just suffered, and put his arms round his mother who dissolved into tears._

_When she regained her composure, she sat up slowly. 'Well, at least you're okay my love,' she said smiling. 'You know you'd punctured both your lungs?' James shook his head. 'We all agreed, it's a miracle you managed to get here at all. But I- I'm so grateful.'_

_James said nothing. _

_'You've technically been discharged now,' continued his mother. 'But you could go and sit in the visitor's room if you like?'_

_James shrugged vaguely, but climbed out of the bed nonetheless. _

_'I'll bring you a cup of coffee,' said Helen, and left the room._

_James wandered through the corridors, making his way to the visitor's room. He new his way well enough, his mother had worked here all his life, but he didn't want to go to that room. It never boded well, and it wasn't particularly welcoming either. Just beige._

_He reached the door and stopped outside it, breathing in and out once. He turned the handle and opened the door._

_'Lily?'_

Frank may not have been the most fatherly figure, but he had been a constant, and when that constant disappeared, James had fought very hard to keep himself on his feet. Everything his father had told him about controlling his temper, protecting the weaker, never to submit to arrogance, had simply fallen away during his years at Hogwarts. But this year, he'd told himself he was going to be different, become the man his father had always wanted him to be.

Mr Potter had died at 9.17pm on the twenty second of June 1977 from "extensive internal injuries and blood loss." To James' friends, Frank had died of an unexpected heart attack. James had survived with little more than a few scars to tell of his ordeals. The pain of that night however, was one that ran deeper than anyone but his mother knew.

* * *

Remus was halfway through telling Sirius the exact circumstances of how the curse had come about and Sirius was halfway through his third pumpkin pasty.

'Okay, let me get this straight,' Sirius said, just about getting his head round it eventually. 'It was meant to be a Fidelius charm?'

'To a certain extent,' replied Remus. 'It was more to do with possessions than secrets, but it was based upon the same principle. A tiny fragment of the object or possession or whatever would be taken, added to whatever the entrusted person was to drink and the spell performed on the liquid before it was taken and "kaboom" instant secrecy of the object. It would supposedly, disappear to all except the entrusted until he chose to divulge its whereabouts.'

'But…'

'But someone got their incantations mixed. "Corpus" means body but "corpeus" can be interpreted as "corpse". As for "mandre"… in the supposed form, it was meant to me "entrustment" as in "mando" but cleary, the user wasn't being specific enough. It got mixed with "mancipo", to seize or capture.'

Sirius made a face, an ugly one at that and finally ceased eating.

'Then there is "mandracana". It was meant to be "instruction"… not curse.'

'Ah.'

'There's more.'

'More? Holy shit.'

'Well, there seems to be a problem with the words, because they sound so similar, they have so many meanings swept up in them- evil intent, wickedly, ill, alienate, command. You name it, there's almost fifteen black magic connotations between the three.'

'So what happened to the first ever case?' asked Sirius, now ever so slightly that charming green colour. Again.

'Well, the first case I'm aware of was a man that was supposed to be hiding his brother's trinket box or something…something really trivial because it was only an experiment.' Sirius nodded, this made sense.

'But the incantation itself creates a poison in the drink so the guy died. These massive gashes started to appear all over his body and he bled to death.'

'Mate, just eaten here.'

'Sorry. But the next case was worse.'

'Do I really want to hear?'

'It's interesting. Because by this time, they'd managed to find an antidote to the poison so the next volunteer, mad though he was, was saved the torment of the poison.'

'And that's interesting because…'

'Because,' Remus said exasperatedly, 'that's not the end of the story. Would you let me finish.'

'Sorry,' mumbled Sirius.

'So they wanted to check out whether this whole thing worked. But everyone could still see the trinket box thing so they gave up. And then a year and a half later, this volunteer guy died.'

'How?'

'Burst into flames.'

'Shit. How the hell did that happen?'

'Someone had thrown the box in the fireplace in a tantrum apparently. And thus-'

'They found out what the spell did.'

'Yup. And then the stupidest thing happened next. They printed an article about it in the newspaper. Including how to say the incantation, how it works, etcetera etcetera.'

'Well that was thick.'

'So now, I mean it's not commonly used, but it's serious black magic and, like I said, incurable.'

'…bugger me…'

Remus didn't even bother to say it.

But then James turned up, looking (if possible) half morose and half very happy.

'She'd like to see you,' he said. 'If, and I quote, you've had enough to eat yet.'

Remus and Sirius grinned- Lily was going to be alright… for the time being.

* * *

'_**Possibly one of the most potent poisons of the age, the toxin created by the curse of Corpus Malde Mandracana is lethal without an administered antidote within an hour and thirty seven minutes of consumption. Side effects are numerous and vary from patient to patient. The most commonly recurring are: Vomiting or nausea, uncontrollable giggling or babbling, pathological lying, bruising, inflamed airways causing breathing difficulties, rapid losing and regaining of consciousness, skin thinning leading to bleeding, internal haemorrhaging and rashes (ranging in colour from red to green). **_

_**If the correct antidote is administered, the patient will often have no recollection of the ordeal. Eye colour change has also been noted, although this is a less common occurrence. **_

_**Healer Archimedes Treshwythick was the discoverer of…'**_

James sighed a heavy sigh and shut the huge musty volume that lay open on his lap. A cloud of dust rose out of he cover, choking him slightly, though he stifled the noise quickly.

He sat in the dark cellar of St Mungo's hospital, an area technically off limits to the general public though Helen, much like her son, saw the rules as more sort of guidelines. She had given James permission to go down while Lily slept, on the condition that if he was found, he would be grounded until he was over fifty two years old.

As he sat in the half light, illuminated by the few candles suspended just below the ceiling, he stared down at the leather cover of 'Potent Poisons and their Properties' wondering, not only why the author seemed to have an obsession with alliteration, but also why he should have dared to keep his hopes up.

'**Pathological lying'**

The words had leapt out at him as though they had been highlighted. And now they were burned in his mind, echoing around with words he had heard only a few hours ago:

'_James, you know I love you, right?'_

'_What?'_

'_Mmm-hmm. Sometime I think you're all annoying, so sometimes I don't like you very much… but sometimes you do look yummy on your broom. And I think I love you then. And you're being very nice to me now too. So I love you now too.'_

_I love you now too_

_I love you now too_

_I love you now too…_

* * *

Unconsciousness had fallen upon Peter, and he sat snoring in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, the immobile frame of Madam Ingram a slightlycomical backdrop to the scene.

Dumbledore knew that with old age came its failings, but he should have never been this short-sighted. With two students in critical conditions in hospital, another out cold in his office, and a member of staff suspected to be either an infiltrator or a traitor, he began to despair, and Dumbledore was not usually one for despair.

Peter sat up, white faced and shaken. He stared into those warm yet piercing blue eyes and tried his best not to recoil in terror. If he had been found out…

'Are you alright?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yes sir,' came his quavering reply.

'You must be quite shaken by this evening' events I am sure.' Peter nodded. It was quite true, but he must block all thought, must block all thought, must block all thought…

But he knew that Dumbledore was a skilled legilimens and could tell if a person was lying as easily as Sirius could get with three girls in one night (that's very easily, in case you hadn't guessed). So he didn't tell a lie, but he didn't reveal every truth.

'You should go and rest. You may go to London tomorrow if you so wish.'

'I, I should like that, thank you sir.' And Peter left the office, as quickly as he could without suspicion. That was close. Very very close.

* * *

When Nick finally regained consciousness, the ward was bustling with healers and a pale light was streaming in through the window, heralding daybreak. As the healers seemed occupied with a young woman who only appeared to have two remaining limbs, they hadn't noticed his return to the land of the living. Nick tried to sit up, tried being the operative word. His body felt as heavy as lead and if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn someone had super-glued all the joints in his body together. He wiggled his toes and was met with a cacophony of cracking.

'That doesn't sound too good,' came a voice from his left but, being unable to move his neck, he couldn't' tell to whom the voice belonged.

'Too right Moony,' came another voice, not quite as sympathetic… more amused. 'Do you think he broke them?'

'I doubt it.'

Nick grinned as he recognised the voices. 'Hey Remus, Sirius.'

'Alright mate?' said Sirius as he stepped closer to the bed, in range of Nick's vision. 'How you feeling?'

'Stuck,' came the reply.

Remus came into view as well. 'Understandable really. Especially since you haven't ever used your bones before.'

'I haven't… what?' And then Nick's eyes scanned the room (or what little of it he could see). He noticed the rather low-hung ceiling and the blue walls and then said slowly, 'I'm not in the hospital wing, am I?'

'Hospital wing!' scoffed Sirius. 'Are you joking? Even Madam Ingram couldn't fix you up. Nah, you're in Mungo's.'

'Right,' Nick said slowly. 'So why are you here?'

'We came to visit you,' said Remus, hoping that in the present situation, Nick wouldn't ask too many questions. But he hoped in vain.

'Bad liar,' replied Nick.

'We'll explain in a minute,' said Sirius, 'but first, let's stretch you out a bit,' and with that he grabbed one of Nick's arms and wrenched it out sideways.

'OW!' yelled Nick, in serious amounts of pain. 'That hurt you mangy bastard!'

'Sorry,' grinned Sirius, not looking it at all, and taking each of Nick's fingers in turn and cracking it out of it's fused position, causing more vehement swearing on Nick's part. Remus was slightly more gentle, but that didn't stop it hurting like hell.

After ten minutes of Nick getting used to his new skeleton and a quick check over by one of the healers, Remus and Sirius sat down, ready to be bombarded with questions.

'Right,' Nick said, staring intenetly at the pair. 'If you're here, where is James?'

'Easy question,' answered Sirius. 'Don't know.'

'Don't know?'

'Well, he's around, but we're not quite sure. He probably fell asleep in a corridor somewhere and got lost. He'll turn up eventually.'

'The concern you hold over your friend is really quite moving,' said Nick, smiling slightly. Sirius merely shrugged and took a bite of a pumpkin pasty he'd managed to get his hands on. One of the young healers gave a loud cough and looked pointedly at a large sign on the wall saying:

EATING AND DRINKING STRICTLY

PROHIBITED ON THIS WARD

to which Sirius merely gave her a dashing smile and took another huge bite out of it in his usual disdain for the rules. The young woman's eyes did what Lily termed 'that melty thing' as she took in Sirius' looks, smiled bashfully and turned away.

'And what about Lily?' asked Nick.

'Now that's a bit of a different story,' said Remus. 'And it's also a bit of a long story.'

'Shoot,' said Nick, and so Remus recounted the events of the previous day (with unhelpful interjections from Sirius) until the whole story was told.

'So she fell asleep and we had a quick kip in Helen's office and then we came here,' finished Remus.

'Corpus Malde Mandracana,' whispered Nick. The two others nodded dolefully. 'I want to see her.'

* * *

**well my lovelies, I do hope you enjoyed that :) You know the best way to let me know if you did...! **

**R xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thankyous for all my lovely reviewers (as you are all lovely)-**

**Greengrl: yes, I apologise it does get a bit complicated. However, if you really are stuck and lost etc etc, tell me! And then I can try and explain it a bit better (hopefully!). But thank you for reviewing **

**Zippyfox: thank you! **

**Queenie180: glad you like it! **

**Scowlingpixie: how long? Goodness me, I have no idea…! Probably between 20 and 30 chapters the way everything's going at the moment, possibly a little fewer… I really don't know, coz everything is changing as I write it. I have got the basic plan, but I'm trying not to restrict myself to what happens in so-and-so a chapter, otherwise I think the story can get very restricted. Aha, how do you know that it is who you think it is…? Assumptions dear cricket, assumptions… one can assume nothing!**

**IAMSOAP: cute and sad? That's quite a special mix! Thank you :)**

**Heaven and earth: as you request!**

**Alain-chaser: glad you like it so far :)**

**Okey-cokey, here's on to the story. However, I have some unpleasant business to do first…**

**Disclaimer: I HATE NOT OWNING IT! HATE IT HATE IT HATE IT! p.s. don't sue me :)**

* * *

James hadn't always been prone to jealousy. As an only child, he had never been wanting for much. At school, he had a multitude of girls throwing themselves at his feet, a group of fantastic friends, a brain to rival most of the students of the last century and the ability to change at will into his favourite animal. But when he watched Lily, _his _Lily alone with someone else, the dormant green-eyed monster within rose to the surface.

Every time another guy had asked her out (and this had been a lot, beautiful as she was), he had sat and watched, despairing every time she accepted. And every time she finished a relationship he inwardly celebrated, convincing himself that the next guy she accepted would be him. For six years now he had endured this agony, his heart continually plagued by the unrelenting but unaccepted truth that she might not, and probably never would say yes.

He had, however, never held personal grudges against any one of the boys she had dated. It wasn't fair on them- they recognised beauty and he praised them for their good taste. He may have seemed like a selfish bastard on the outside, but he wasn't really, and it had taken him most of his school career to begin to convince Lily of that.

And then, just when he had, the inevitable happened. He couldn't help that they were stuck in a hospital with few places to go. He couldn't help but walk past her ward for the 17th… okay 19th time that hour. He couldn't help peering in at the window to check if she was still sleeping soundly, her hair framing her face like a flaming halo.

So it was therefore entirely not his fault when, that 19th time he looked in at the glass to give his heart a little ease, that he saw two people kissing who most definitely should NOT have been doing so.

Nick had gone to visit Lily the moment he was able to leave his bed. Her face still bore the marks of the cuts she had suffered and her eyes still glowed softly like dying embers, yet she still managed to look beautiful. And Nick couldn't resist her.

He had entered the ward, not terribly prepared for what he was about to see, so when he did slide into the chair next to her bed and move a stray strand of hair out of her face, his tears fell freely at the marred face of his friend. And then there was the shock when she actually fluttered her eyes open, lifted from a light sleep. He took her hand and kissed the palm, savouring the thought that she was alive and a thousand times better for ware than she could have been.

Peering in through the glass, Sirius and Remus watched them talk quietly and observed Nick moving closer with each minute.

'Shit,' Sirius whispered, misting the glass slightly. 'We've got to distract Prongs.' Remus nodded, and together they set of at a brisk walk down the corridor and split up at the junction to search for their friend. Of course, Sod's law would dictate that at the moment they disappeared from one end of the passageway, their target would appear at the opposite end, oblivious to their quest. And of course that's exactly what happened. And a few seconds later, James peered in through the glass as previously dictated. And then pure jealousy took over, battling with his instincts as a gentleman not to march into the ward and beat Nick to a pulp.

In the end, he stormed off down the corridor, pushing past anyone and everyone he met, sending one man (who was finding it very difficult to balance on his new, beautifully carved mahogany legs) flying into a young woman who was blowing bubbles out of every orifice (yes, every orifice). He marched into the lift, the doors flinging shut behind him of their own accord, as though the elevator could sense his fury. Once downstairs and in the reception area, he strode through the throngs of maimed witches and wizards, barging past plants- unconsciously bursting one into purples flames several feet high. He didn't even notice that he had passed Peter, who had only just arrived and was looking ever so slightly lost. However, Peter was so busy being lost, that he didn't see James, which was probably a blessing on his part. James' emotions were so on edge, Merlin help any who interrupted his path of unconscious destruction.

Once in the busy streets of London he started walking. Where he had no idea, but he crossed street after street, throwing caution to the winds as he crossed busy streets with no care for the rush hour traffic. Rage in any legilimens, no matter what the strength, was bound to cause some trouble. In one of James' power, it caused more migraines than a New Year's party with free alcohol. Leaving an unknowing trail of pain behind him, he eventually reached a small park in the beginnings of suburbia where he threw himself down on a swing. He had no idea where he was, or what time it was. It had been about four when he'd left, but Merlin only knew (or cared) how long he'd been walking for.

He took several deep breaths, trying in vain to calm himself down. He focussed inwardly, at his magical core- a steady pulsating beat which glowed softly within him. But still his heart pumped with unequivocal rage. Why had this affected him so? He'd watched Lily's countless boyfriends come and go with nothing like this. He'd even had discussions with Padfoot about Nick- about how inevitable a relationship between the two was. And yet…

And yet, James had still thought he was in with a chance. For the first time since he'd met Lily, she'd actually begun to like him, to appreciate him for what he really was. Since that first day… ah, that first day…

_

* * *

The smoke was blossoming from the handsome scarlet engine on Platform 9 ¾ on a blustery September 1st. Hundreds of children milled around the station, bidding farewell to parents and siblings, promising to write and assuring their mothers that they did have enough underwear. James, much shorter but still tall for his age, strode forth onto the platform having said his farewells before crossing the barrier. His father's words till ringing clearly in his ears-_

_'Be the gentleman I know you are. Work hard, play hard. Also answer politely, no matter what has been said. Always hold the door open for a lady. Respect others, and you will be respected in your turn. You remember everything I have told you?'_

_'Yes Father.'_

_'Then go. Write to your mother often.'_

_And with that his father had walked away. James hadn't even been able to tell his father that he would miss him. But he still strode forth with as much confidence as possible. However, with his head held so high over the trunk and bird cage balanced precariously on his trolley, he smacked straight into an boy who was crouched on the ground doing up his shoelace. _

_'Woah, I'm sorry. Are you alright?' James held out his hand to the boy who took it gratefully, rubbing his back as he stood._

_'Yeah, no worries. Did the same thing a couple of minutes ago, but I think the girl was a fourth year or something- not terribly forgiving.' James grimaced slightly. The boy saw his look and grinned. 'Yep, there go my hopes for universal popularity.' James laughed._

_'You a first year too then?' asked James and the new boy nodded. James Potter,' he said, shaking the boys hand._

_'Oh, a Potter are you? Good family you lot. Pleased to meet you- I'm Sirius. Black.' James started slightly. He knew of the Blacks of course, he had been forewarned of their type. But this boy seemed a decent type and there was no point on judging someone before you knew them._

_A whistle blew from the train and both boys automatically looked up at the clock on the platform board. _

_'Three minutes,' remarked Sirius. 'Wanna go find a carriage?'_

_'Sure,' replied James, and they began pushing their luggage towards a carriage nearer the end of the train where there were fewer people scrabbling for somewhere to sit._

_Looking towards the carriage they were headed, James caught sight of a tall thin girl with flaming red hair, struggling to pull her own trunk onto the train. Rushing forwards, his father's words still in his head, James took the other end of the trunk to the one the girl was dragging and heaved it onto the train. However, he didn't quite account for how hard he pushed, for when he stood up, he realised he had shoved it right into the girl he had been trying to help. She lay flat on the carriage floor, the trunk pinning her feet down at a rather uncomfortable angle. She looked in quite a good deal of pain._

_'Oh, I'm so sorry,' James rushed, going to help her._

_'Oh don't bother,' said the girl in a slightly anguished voice. 'You'll probably only cause another accident. First I get run over by some long-haired idiot who thinks he's running in the bloody trolley-Olympics-'_

_James looked over at Sirius who was currently cowering behind him, looking very ashamed of himself._

_'- and then I get knocked down by some other buffoon who's obviously in for the shot put. Great first year I'm going to have.'_

_'You're in first year?' James asked, unbelievingly. This girl, whoever she was, could have easily passed for fifteen. He would have never guessed she was barely eleven._

_'Yes.' She made no other attempt to talk to him, but slowly sat up and prised her feet from under her trunk and stood up slowly. Picking up her trunk she began to head off down the train. He had no idea what made him call after her in such a panicky and eager voice, but everything happens for a reason…_

_'W-what's your name?'_

_'Lily. Lily Evans,' she replied shortly._

_'I'm James Potter.'_

_'I'd like to say it's been a pleasure,' she replied, limping slightly as she walked away._

_Sirius came up behind James, staring after her. 'I'm guessing she won't…' he mused._

_'What?' asked James bemusedly._

_'I'm guessing she won't say that it's been a pleasure.'_

_'Hmmmm…'_

_'Uh, James, you might want to move some time this century…'_

_'Hmmmm…'_

_'Oh Merlin, what are we going to do with you if you're going to be like this with every girl you meet?'_

_'Hmmmm…'_

_'Well,' said a new voice from behind Sirius. 'We could brew a love potion I suppose. But they're supposed to be very tricky, and I think I remember reading that they're banned at Hogwarts…'_

_The two boys turned to face a new boy- this one with sandy blonde hair and piercingly blue eyes which glowed with an excited intensity from his pale complexion. 'I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you.'_

* * *

Oh yes, from that very first day, Lily had loathed him. All for a simple mistake- he had meant well after all. Maybe if he hadn't listened to his father, hadn't been the gentleman he'd been told to be, maybe then he wouldn't' have found himself in this situation. And it was this, of course, that first led to his Marauder ways… well, that and Sirius' influence.

And now, every hope he'd ever managed to get up with regards to _his_ Lily had been unexpectedly taken, ripped up into tiny pieces and thrown on a slow burning fire while James was made to watch.

He watched a teenage couple walk past on the other side of the street, holding hands and giggling softly. Even from here, James could delve into their thoughts-

_God his teeth are crooked. He is fit, but those teeth…_

_Would it hurt her just to wear another colour except pink, just once…?_

Lily looked good in pink…

This wasn't fair. Why was it that so many couples could find fault with one another and yet still be together, while the one girl he could never have was (in his eyes) completely perfect.

'It's not fair,' he whispered to himself.

'Life is not fair, Mr Potter,' came a voice behind him. 'Why, think of all the Christmases I've asked-'

'-asked for socks and only got books, Professor. Yes, I know.'

'Read my mind, did you?' smiled Dumbledore as he emerged from behind James' swing and sat on the one next to it.

'Actually no, that's just the example you gave me every time I complained about justice during training.'

'Ah yes, of course.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from behind those familiar half-moon spectacles. 'Which brings me on to the reason I have sought you out in this beautiful borough of… where are we?'

'Dunno. Sir,' muttered James.

'Polite to a fault, as ever. Well, Mr Potter, I am afraid that we should be getting back to school.'

'School sir? Am I not staying in London?'

'Well, you were until I realised, about thirty seven seconds ago, that we must begin your training again as soon as humanely possible.'

'Sir?'

'Mr Potter, take a glance at your wand hand.'

James looked down obediently, knowing what he would be seeing after Dumbledore's announcement. And sure enough, there it was. Around his hand, a bright green envelope of shimmering light had appeared, emanating from his fingertips. 'Ah,' he said in comprehension. He looked up at the couple over on the other side of the street, and saw that they had both collapsed, seemingly spontaneously.

'I shall tend to those two, and then we shall return,' Dumbledore said, standing up and walking towards the two bodies. Several flashes of light later and they were on their way again, as though nothing had happened.

'I'm sorry sir,' muttered James, meaning it. It had been a long time since he'd lost control like that.

'Perfectly understandable, given the circumstances,' the headmaster replied, knowingly. 'Now, if you are ready…'

* * *

Three hours previously…

'You realise,' said Lily, blushing slightly, 'that I still owe that bet. Remind me who won that match?'

Nick looked down at his friend, his best friend, and smiled one of those devilish smiles that Lily was usually immune to. But this time she wasn't…

Before either of them realised it, their lips were touching in an intimately gentle embrace. Nick, hesitant to deepen the kiss in case he hurt her, touched her pale cheek and run a finger down her jaw line to touch her chin. Lily shuddered slightly at his touch, although she did not know why. She was a complete mix of emotions- happiness, giddy joy, guilt, pain… It was an oddly thrilling sensation though, that she was kissing one of the most handsome men she'd ever had the fortune to know. And the kindest, and gentlest, and most thoughtful and…

Forgetting any pain she might have left, she threw her arms around his neck pulling him closer and allowing their tongues to do battle with one another. Her hand moved to run through his already rumpled hair while he did the same through hers.

How long they stayed that way, neither knew. It would have probably been cut abruptly short had Remus and Sirius not apprehended Peter at the lift and steered him clear away, lest he see them and tell James (who they still assumed to be somewhere in the building). Eventually, when one of Lily's healers came to shoo him out so Lily could get some 'much needed rest', Sirius, Remus and Peter managed to barter a five minute visit.

'Hello,' said Lily, grinning slightly as she saw her friends enter.

'Hello Lily,' said Peter quietly and looking a stones-throw away from petrified. 'How are you?'

'Much better, thank you,' she said, smiling.

'Well, I-I think, I might go and… and get a drink. Yes, a drink. See you soon.' And without a backward glance, he turned and hurried out of the ward.

'Well, he was difficult to get rid of,' muttered Sirius at the retreating back of his friend.

'Yes well, never mind. So, how are you?' said Lily, now completely unable to hide her grin.

'Clearly nowhere near as happy as you,' said Remus.

'Yeah, well,' said Lily, giggling and hiding her face slightly with her bedsheet.

'Have you seen James today?' asked Sirius, cutting formalities, small talk and anything else that might be considered polite in any normal conversation, and moving straight to the point.

'Well, no. Not since this morning anyway,' said Lily. 'Why?'

'Neither have we,' said Sirius, looking slightly worried. 'He was walking around this corridor a lot after lunch but he sort of disappeared about three hours ago.'

Lily paused for a second, thinking back to that afternoon. 'Well, that was about the time when Nick…'

'Oh shit,' all three said in unison.

'You know?' she asked.

'Well, we _saw _does that count?'

'Oh shit,' Lily moaned again, sinking under her covers.

'Okay, first things first,' said Remus, assuming control. 'Let's owl Dumbledore and see if he can't track him down. I mean, he might have gone back to Hogwarts of his own accord.'

'Yeah, maybe,' said Sirius, though sounding doubtful. 'Maybe I should go back to Helen's- it's more likely he'd be there right?'

'You alright Lils?' Remus said quietly, laying a hand on her leg under the sheets.

'I'm a fool,' she whimpered.

_You got that right_

Barely a whisper. Must have been her own mind…

'Well, we should get going. Try and get some sleep hun,' Sirius said, kissing her on the top of the head (the only part of her that could be seen).

'Night night' she murmured. The two boys got up and left the ward, but as they did so, that whisper came back…

_You are an utter fool…_

**

* * *

Hello there my lovelies! Hope you are all well and had a chocolate-filled Easter. I apologise for the longish wait- back to school with a bump. Unfortunately, this is pretty much literally, as first day back I fell off my chair, whacked my head on the desk and had to have two stitches on my forehead! Crazy huh? Unfortunately the resulting scar is not going to be lightening bolt shaped which had me rather upset for a couple of days. Anyhoo, couple of days rest and I'm back on my feet, and hopefully not too concussed for you to understand the ramblings of chapter 8...? 9...? Oh, I don't know! Actually, I quite like this chapter personally (whichever it may be… )-tell me what you think? Maybe I'm just going crazy!**

**R xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, a long chapter and pretty quick update- aren't you proud of me? Thankyous to all my lovely lovable reviewers. I love you all so so much. Really, I really do!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a mars bar at this moment in time. So honestly, do you think I own this? No, I didn't think so.**

**

* * *

The previous summer…**

'Lily?'

James walked into the visitor's room, and saw the last person he expected to. Lily's petite frame was curled up in one of those hard, unwelcoming chairs, her eyes fixed unblinkingly on a bare patch of wall. Hearing her name, she looked round at James. Her eyes held the slightly bloodshot tinge of someone who had recently stopped crying.

'Lily, what happened?'

'I could ask you the same question,' replied Lily, her voice small and weak. She turned her head away from him to stare at the wall again, a haunted look on her pale face.

'I…' James started. 'My father had an accident. He's up in the wards now.' He wasn't sure why he didn't tell her the truth. He just knew that he didn't want anyone to know, not yet at least.

Despite the emotional upheaval Lily was in the middle of, she managed to find a strange kind of sympathy for James. She knew something was wrong, very wrong. An 'accident'? There was something he wasn't letting on to…

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

He moved to the seat next to her. 'Can I sit here?'

'Of course.' She looked at him intently as he all but collapsed into the adjacent chair. His face was pale, pale and very drained. His eyes were brooding and weary. Something was very different about him, and Lily couldn't place it.

'I never much liked this room,' James mused, looking around. 'It's too…'

'Beige,' said Lily.

'Exactly.' James even managed a small smile- a mammoth achievement considering. 'So what did happen?' he asked gently.

Lily sighed heavily and recounted her tale. 'Well, my parents had said that they weren't able to pick me up this afternoon- they had a dinner they were going to or something… I don't know.' She spoke in a dull, flat voice, devoid of any emotion. Lily needed to be like that, otherwise she would have broken down. 'I banished my trunk home and apparated to the edge of my village, so no-one would see me, you know?' James nodded silently, it made sense of course. 'So I walked towards home and…and…'Lily faltered slightly, breathing deeply to try and regain her composure. 'I knew there was something wrong, somehow…'

James knew the feeling. He had felt it barely hours ago when he too had left for home.

'But by the time I got there, it was too late. I watched them, the men that had been there- all four of them in black cloaks.'

_Four?_ thought James. Surely it couldn't have been the same four that…

'They cast the Dark Mark and disapparated. And that's all I remember. They… they brought my parents here. But I-' a small dry sob escaped her lips, stifled quickly. 'I don't know what's happening.'

James took her hand impulsively. Her fingers were as cold as ice and shaking very slightly. Lily lost the composure she'd held during her story as tears began to pour silently down her face, stained her cheeks as they slid down. James put his arms around her, allowing her to soak his shirt. A fury and a guilt raged through him such as he had never known before. Here they were- two children, just seventeen, and at the mercy of the cruellest man to have walked the earth. But knowing, or even just assuming, that the four men who had attacked Lily's house had been the same that had attacked him and his father earlier that day… And he hadn't been able to stop them. He hadn't stopped them, and they'd ruined Lily's life.

Eventually, exhausted by the events of the day, James fell asleep with Lily still wrapped in his arms. She gently dislodged herself, staring at the haunted face before her. Something was dreadfully wrong…

* * *

Back to the present…

_To Messrs Lupin, Black & Pettigrew,_

_In order to relieve any confusion and/or worry about your friend, Mr Potter, I am happy to report that he has returned to school due to unforeseen circumstances. I am hoping that you will follow on in a day or two, perhaps when Mr Foster and Miss Evans are discharged? Until then, I am sure that Mrs Potter will be more than happy to allow you to extend your stay at her house in Godric's Hollow. Upon your return, please see all your professors in order to catch up on any missed work, and encourage the two injured parties to do so as well. _

_Until then, I'm sure you will be enjoying your freedom and break from lessons. Especially, if you do not mind me saying so, Divination as Professor Drayfuss has recently informed me that Mr Lupin is due to die three successive deaths next Tuesday at the hand of an axe-weilding rabbit. So, for my own peace of mind, please keep clear of pet stores while in London._

_Regards-_

_Albus.P.W.B.Dumbledore_

'Mental,' muttered Sirius, folding the parchment and stuffing it into his pocket. 'Absolutely, sodding mental.'

'Well, at least we know where he is,' said Peter.

'What do reckon these "unforeseen circumstances" are?' asked Remus.

'Oh, let's think,' Sirius said sarcastically, striking his "thoughtful" pose (not often seen, it has to be said). 'Maaaaaybe something to do with-' he jerked his head towards the ward door where Lily could be seen trying to walk for the first time in a week. She had taken to it quite well, but was still very weak and had to hold onto things for support. The 'thing' in this instant was Nick, who seemed more than happy to do the duty.

'I dunno,' mused Peter. 'Why would Dumbledore know about that?'

'Good point,' said Sirius, causing Peter to beam with pride. It wasn't every day he received a compliment from one of his idols. 'Well, maybe we'll find out when we get back.'

'Well, Lily's supposed to be discharged tomorrow,' said Remus. 'She told me earlier after Helen did her check up.'

'Well, then tomorrow we shall find out,' said Sirius. And so, feeling slightly happier about the whole situation, he dragged the other two off for lunch, despite the fact it was still only eleven o clock.

**

* * *

Dumbledore's office**

James stood in the middle of the office which had had all of its numerous spindly… things… cleared to one side. Dumbledore had picked up one of these gold objects and was talking to it quietly from behind his desk. It kept emitting puffs of lightly scented smoke to which Dumbledore nodded and prodded.

'Yes, yes of course,' he muttered to the ring of smoke that had just puffed out of the instrument. 'But… in essence united?' The ring of smoke changed colour briefly to a deep red and then vanished quite suddenly. Dumbledore nodded once more and stood up, replacing the thing back onto its rickety stand.

'Sir?' James asked.

'Well, something's happened…' Dumbledore trailed off, as though in deep thought.

'Umm… what's happened professor?'

'Goodness dear boy, I don't know! I have no idea how to work these bally things! I was simply told when I was given them that they would answer any question I asked them. So, I have used them for over half a century now and all I've been able to discern is that if the smoke changes in any way, then that's a 'yes'.' James laughed despite himself.

'I, well, I really…'

'I know dear boy. Everyone expects me to know everything, to be the answer to everything. I'm just a simple wizard at heart.'

'But a great simple wizard, sir.'

'I thank you for the compliment.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. 'But now, we must be getting on.' James resumed his stance in the middle of the room, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His glowing had not subsided the previous night- he had in fact been so exhausted following the day's events that he had fallen asleep in the office when he closed his eyes. When he woke up after a succession of disturbing dreams, he found himself in his bed, alone in the dormitory with the glowing extended to his feet and up around his elbows.

'Okay, ready sir.' James braced himself for any mental onslaught that may be about to pound his barriers. But it never came. 'Sir? I said I'm ready.'

'And I…I h-heard you,' came Dumbledore's ragged breath. James' eyes snapped open and he found his headmaster doubled over, panting for breath. He hurried over to him, but Dumbledore waved him off. 'I'm… fine dear boy. Just need to…catch my breath.' A minute later, he was back upright. 'Well Mr Potter, I can safely say that your mental barriers are as strong as ever they were.'

'Okay…' said James, slightly puzzled. At a time of heightened emotional onslaught, Occlumens skills were supposed to dwindle dramatically.

'Shall we try the other direction?' posed Dumbledore. James nodded, warily. He had never much liked entering Dumbledore's mind. Not only did he feel that it was a severe breach of privacy, but there were things in there that no-one should ever see. 'Okay, a few simple questions first. Colour?'

'Puce.'

'Vegetable.'

'Artichoke.'

'Place.'

'Mont Saint Michel.'

'Station.'

'Clapham Junction.'

'And a nightmare of a place is it too. Well, that all seems to be in order,' remarked Dumbledore. 'But it may have just been lucky guess work.'

'I doubt it sir,' said James, eager not to have to enter Dumbledore's mind.

'So do I, James. But I feel it necessary to make sure.' James groaned inwardly. 'It's alright, I'll try not to let you see the nasty ones, if that's what you're worried about.'

'Thank you sir.'

'Well then, after you.'

James braced himself, and then plunged his subconscious right into Dumbledore's. At first he met a slight resistance, but he soon pushed that out of the way to reveal himself in the Great Hall, standing next to a young boy, barely eleven years old, who was shooting small fireworks out of the end of his wand which grew in size as they flew higher. Soon they had a small audience and many of the students were cheering as the fireworks became more and more spectacular. The scene then faded to what seemed to be the end of a Quidditch match. The same boy, slightly older was trudging through the mud, looking thoroughly disgruntled. Then the stadium melted into an office- McGonagall's office to be precise, yet it was Dumbledore who sat behind the desk looking incredibly sad. A knock on the door, and a huge boy entered.

'Hagrid?' whispered James, unheard by the occupants of the room.

The boy's face was tear-stained and he was hiccoughing slightly, but he still looked Dumbledore directly in the eye.

'I have spoken to Headmaster Dippet,' said Dumbledore, sounding as if he too were holding back tears. 'And I believe he may let you stay as gamekeeper.'

'Thank you sir,' said the young Hagrid who promptly burst into tears and collapsed into the chair opposite the desk. Dumbledore started speaking to him, but James could not hear as something seemed to be wrenching him out of the memory. James fought it briefly, and then realised that it was not his place to see the rest of this memory.

'Well,' said the present-day Dumbledore, as James was brought back into the real world and tumbled against the desk behind him. 'Your legilimency skills seem to be unharmed as well. This,' he added, 'is rather peculiar.'

'I don't understand sir. If nothing is wrong with my powers, why is… why am I…' he gestured towards his hands and feet which were lowing with renewed intensity after having seen Hagrid in such distress.

'I have a hunch, but nothing more than that. It is my understanding that you experience, shall we say, a rather large emotional upheaval yesterday.' James merely nodded. 'I think therefore, that you are currently bottling up a lot more energy and magic than your body can cope with. So you are, in a word, leaking.'

'Is it dangerous?'

'I don't see any reason why it should be. But it might be a darn sight annoying.' James nodded again. He didn't have any particular desire to walk around school like a human light bulb.

'Any suggestions?' asked James, hopeful that there might be some remedy to this.

'One, but I'm not sure how easy it will be.' James looked eagerly at the headmaster, slightly fearful of what this might be. 'James, you have to force yourself not to care.'

'Oh.'

'Forcing your emotions down has always seemed to come naturally to you,' said Dumbledore. 'You found your magical core early as a child. And, if I may say so, you have done a commendable job dealing with… the events of last summer.' James said nothing, but continued to stare at the floor. 'This is the sort of technique you have to employ here.'

James took a deep breath, trying to banish all those ugly feeling that had risen up in him yesterday. His magic pulsed gently within him and he focussed on this. Slowly, surely, the glow started to recede. How long he stayed in the office is anyone's guess, but eventually his glow had receded to a bare minimum (making it look like the tips of his fingernails had been painted a rather unsavoury colour).

'Better,' smiled Dumbledore. 'Much better. Although what the effects may be when you come into contact with…ah…other people, I don't know.' He smiled slightly. 'We shall just have to wait and see.'

James nodded, rubbing his arm absent-mindedly.

'Good good.Well, if you have no more questions, I must write a letter of grave importance to the Minister.'

'Sir?'

'All will, hopefully, reveal itself in time, my boy. This concerns slightly touchy staff issues.'

'Madam Ingram?'

'Why yes, actually. How did you know?' James raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore who, after a seconds contemplation, realised that James must have read his thoughts. 'Ah, I see. Well, I'd prefer to keep details confidential until such time as I need to release them.' James realised this was his invitation to leave. He bad Dumbledore farewell and left the office.

Halfway down the corridor, however, he bumped into some people who he really didn't need to bump into right when he was trying to keep his emotions low.

'Ah, Potty. Not got your usual minions with you then?'

'Malfoy,' James said, as coolly as he could muster. 'How was your mini-holiday?'

'Don't push me Potter,' snapped Malfoy.

'Didn't touch you.'

'My my, aren't we quick off the mark this morning,' leered Snape. 'Pity you weren't quick enough to save your girlfriend after the match.'

'She's not my girlfriend,' growled James, who could feel the magic beginning to leak out of his fingers again. And with this group around, there was no way he was going to force it down again.

'Ooh, bitter aren't we?' Malfoy sniggered. 'No need to get ratty with us because you can't even catch yourself a mudblood.'

_That's it._

'Malfoy. I don't know whether you really want to die, but if you don't, I suggest you move. Now.'

The Slytherins before him just guffawed among themselves. They hadn't seemed to grasp the fact that any encounter with any Marauder usually ended them up in the hospital wing, which may prove slightly difficult if the school currently had no nurse.

'Potter, eight on one. How good do you think your chances are?' sneered Malfoy.

James braced himself and then let loose all the bottled up energy he'd been harbouring away the past few minutes. The force of the blast knocked all the Slytherins to the ground and each of them was unconscious before they hit it, just like the couple James had done a similar onslaught to last night.

'Pretty good,' muttered James, to Malfoy's limp form before stepping on it to walk down the corridor.

**

* * *

St Mungo's that night**

Lily lay in her bed, exhausted from the day's exercise. Her legs were now screaming in protest from the multiple stretches she'd been made to do, her arm was throbbing from where she'd whacked it on a chair when she'd fallen over, and Helen had gone to fetch her a pain-relieving draught. Her thoughts wandered aimlessly around various things- how much work she'd have missed, is her sister had been told of her ordeal (although she sincerely hoped not), if she had any post, …James…

'Here you go hun.' Lily started, she hadn't realised Helen had even re-entered the ward. She took the glass of bright blue liquid and drank it in one gulp, grimacing slightly at the bitter taste.

'Thank you,' she said, smiling up at Helen.

'Looking forward to going back to school?'

Lily nodded vigorously. 'It gets quite boring cooped up after a while.'

'I know what you mean,' Helen said, smiling. 'I'm always glad to let my patients go home cured.' Her face took on a slightly reminiscent look, as though she was thinking back to those she hadn't been able to send home. A tear grew in her eye and shed without her noticing. Lily took her hand automatically.

'You are a wonderful healer, Helen.'

'Thank you,' she whispered. 'But sometimes I'm just not good enough.' Lily didn't say anything, not wanting to cause her any more pain. 'I… did you ever meet James' father Lily?'

'No,' Lily replied honestly. 'He- he died. Didn't he? Last summer.'

Helen nodded silently.

'I'm so sorry.' Helen nodded again.

'He was attacked,' she whispered quietly. Lily's eyes widened, but she made no sound. This was the night it had all happened- she was about to find out what had given James that haunted look he now possessed. 'Frank, and James too.' This time Lily gasped. Her eyes began to fill with tears for the truth she had never known. No-one should have to endure something like that. No-one.

'He, he never told me,' whispered Lily, her eyes brimming with tears. 'I-I was here that day. I knew he, that he wasn't telling me the truth, but I didn't want to pry….'

'That was probably a wise idea.' said Helen, trying to dry her tears. 'If he didn't want to tell anyone, and I know he hasn't, he will have had his reasons. He always tries to protect everyone, he always has. Even when he was little, he would make sure I was holding knives properly. He would deal with the ashwinders in the house, he would get rid of the gnomes and the doxies. Honestly, I swear that boy could have run his own household by the age of nine.' Helen gave a sad little laugh. 'He's always been a troublemaker of course, especially at school- oh the number of letters I've received from them about that boy. But he is very much his own person, very independent and stupidly loyal. But sometimes I feel like he's growing up too fast, that he's too young for himself. If that makes sense?'

'Perfect sense,' whispered Lily.

'Oh, look at me, upsetting you like this. I'm meant to be getting you better!' Helen wiped her face with her hand and stood up, releasing Lily's hand. 'You get some sleep, it's a long journey tomorrow.'

'Thank you Helen.'

'Goodnight sweetie.'

But now Lily's thoughts were no longer wandering aimlessly around various mundane topics. They were focussed very much on James, the little boy who loved his mother so fiercely, who had to witness the attack of his father, who protected his friends by lying about his ordeals. Who had just witnessed Lily reject him for the millionth time in his life. And yet he still liked her… _stupidly loyal_.

It took Lily a very long time to get to sleep that night.

**

* * *

The next morning- The Leaky Cauldron**

'I hate floo,' muttered Lily, grasping her new walking stick tightly as she watched Peter step into the emerald flames and disappear.

'I think it would be best if Lily went with someone, so she doesn't fall out halfway there,' suggested Remus wisely. Nick gladly volunteered for the job, causing Sirius to glare at him.

'She was _my _emerald-eyed princess first,' he pouted, watching Nick wrap an arm gently around Lily's waist.

'Oh Siri darling, I will always be your princess,' said Lily, blowing him a kiss and stepping into the fireplace with Nick.

'Hogwarts!' shouted Nick as he threw the glittering powder to the floor beneath them. Lily felt herself beginning to spin and grasped Nick's arm for support. He tightened his grip around her as they past fireplace after fireplace, catching brief glimpses of the rooms beyond.

Soon, but not soon enough for Lily, they came tumbling out of the grate, Lily still safely wrapped in Nick's embrace. They stood up, brushing soot off themselves and looking around. They were in a small room off the Entrance Hall and from the sounds of the voices echoing in from the Great Hall, breakfast was in full swing.

'Well, here we are again,' said Lily, picking up her walking stick and walking a few paces to check that she hadn't sustained any more damage to her legs.

'I should probably be getting back to my room. I'll be needing my books for whatever lesson we have now. What do we have now?' asked Nick as they walked into the Entrance Hall itself.

'_You _have Runes. I've got Arithmancy,' said Lily.

'In that case, fair lady, I shall see you at lunch?'

'Indeed good sir,' grinned Lily, leaning up to kiss him. His arms snaked round her again and she felt herself melting into his hold. They stayed there long enough for both Sirius and Remus to come out tumbling behind them, give them identical 'typical' looks, but they left them in their activity pretty quickly. Their farewell was cut short however, by a loud cough from behind them. They broke apart and saw James leaning lazily against a picture frame, whose occupant was looking slightly disgruntled that he was now hanging at a forty-five degree angle.

'Pardon the interruption, but I brought your books down Lily. Professor Dumbledore wants you getting back into lessons as soon as possible.' He lay the books down on the floor. 'I had thought we might walk to Arithmancy together, but as you seem otherwise occupied…' he nodded at the couple and wandered up the stairs.

'Well, that was weird,' said Nick.

'Yeah…' Lily had been slightly nettled at having seen James so soon after their arrival. And kissing Nick no less… oh, dear. But it had seemed as though he hadn't even cared. Every other boy she'd dated had been given death-stares the whole relationship. And James had always made a point of never talking to her while in her boyfriend's presence. And here he had been, not a death-stare in sight. Strange.

'See you later then,' Nick said, lingeringly kissing Lily once more before heading towards a tapestry at the other end of the hall and disappearing behind it.

Lily walked forwards to collect her books, straightened the picture that James had tilted and then hurried up the stairs (as quickly as was possible when you were just getting used to being vertical again), the path that James had taken mere seconds ago. She assumed he was going to Arithmancy which they both had now. She took a left, and then a right. Sure enough, barely five yards down the narrow corridor, James stood examining a painting. Lily walked up to him and touched him gently on the shoulder. He started at her touch and moved away.

'James-' she started but he held up a hand. She fell silent.

'Don't Lily.' His voice was a little louder than he had meant to come out, and he pushed his magic down, forcing every wild emotion he had, back down. One of his fingers had begun to glow faintly, and he had no wish for it to increase. _Force yourself not to care…_

'But I-'

'Just. Don't.' He said this with such conviction that Lily herself drew back, slightly shocked. He might have said this with the utmost calm and sincerity, but there was something about it… something… different. Something more, it sounded weird, adult.

'What?' he said. Lily jumped, realising she had been staring at him for what was probably a lot longer than was comfortable.

'Sorry.'

'Did you say something?'

'No.'

'Oh. I thought… never mind.' James turned back to the painting and prodded the baby sitting in his mother's arms. The picture giggled and extended its hand which James grasped (as Lily gasped) and pulled. The picture swung forwards, revealing a small wooden staircase which wound upwards several floors.

'Oh my,' gasped Lily. 'So _this_ is how you manage to beat me to every single Arithmancy lesson, even if you stay in breakfast ten minutes longer…'

'Yup,' said James, smiling slightly. Lily smiled back, hopeful that this small sign might be an indication that life might get back to normal. He extended an arm and gestured for Lily to go first. He followed after her and the picture swung back behind them, plunging them into almost pitch blackness. Lily kept climbing, unaware of anything that might have been happening in the darkness around her. Indeed, she quite oblivious to anything, even the almost horrified and dazed look on James' face as they climbed out from behind a door pretending to be a wall, three floors above where they had started.

'Lily?' She swung round to face James, who peered at her intently. Her eyes had begun to fade back to their original green, but the transition in colour was making them appear almost brown today. He gazed at her deeply, causing her to shift slightly, uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.

'Yes?' she asked quietly.

James paused, then replied in an almost inaudible mutter, 'Nothing.' Lily didn't press him for information, glad that they were at least on speaking terms. James however entered the classroom behind her knowing he would have to miss this lesson.

Sure enough, ten minutes later James could be seen creeping out of the room from which was coming a great deal more noise and smoke that was usually necessary for a N.E.W.T. Arithmancy lesson.

**

* * *

Five minutes later**

'Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans,' panted James at the statue which leapt obediently aside, allowing him access to the revolving staircase. Not waiting for a response when knocking, James entered the Headmaster's office and found Dumbledore making a putrid face at his desk.

'Umm, sir?' he asked tentatively.

'Ah, Mr- cough- P-Potter,' choked Dumbledore, attempting to smile. 'I think I may have to change my password…' James stood, extremely puzzled for a moment, before noting the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans sitting open on the desk.

'What flavour sir?' he asked, trying to hide a grin.

'Well, I'm not- cough- entirely sure but it did taste an awful lot like- cough-… vomit.' James winced. The worst he'd ever had was spinach, and he sincerely hoped it stayed that way. Dumbledore conjured up a glass tumbler which then filled itself up with water which he drank gratefully. Setting down his glass he looked up at James and smiled. 'Well, Mr Potter. Now we have established that I am no longer a fan of my favourite sweet, I am sure you 'accidentally' blew up Professor Googe's classroom for a reason.'

'Sorry sir. I did need to leave sir.'

'You might have just asked.'

'Yes, but Sir… you have to leave a classroom in style.' Dumbledore chuckled at this. In his own pranking days, he had blown up many a classroom, so there was no way he was about to condemn him for the same crime.

'Very well…' he prompted.

'Well sir,' said James, drawing a large breath. 'I have reason to believe that we have a very skilled Occlumens residing in my year.'

'Oh?'

**

* * *

Hehehe! Oh I do love my evil plot-twisting fairy. She paid me a visit a couple of nights ago- isn't that groovy? Anyhoo, I would like to warn you that I may not be able to update for a while- this won't be for lack of trying but is mainly because I have some pretty major exams on their way and, much as I love writing, I really don't want to miss getting into uni this year! However, do not give me up as a last cause, because I promise to get going asap after them and who knows… maybe I'll get bored of revision and do a couple more updates in the middle! Wouldn't that be lovely? Teehee.**

**Thank you to all my scrummy reviewers- you guys are the absolute best, and you all deserve a mountain worth of chocolate and/or cookie dough. However, if you cannot choose between the two, I recommend Ben and jerry's half baked- best of both! And oh so addictive. Warning: do NOT eat if you need to fit into any tight fitting clothing in the foreseeable future!**

**R xxx**


End file.
